


漫威電影(美漫)系列短篇

by abc761012



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom, captain america: civil war - Fandom, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom, 美國隊長, 美國隊長：英雄內戰, 美國隊長：酷寒戰士, 雷神索爾, 雷神索爾：諸神黃昏, 雷神索爾：黑暗世界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：盾冬；神兄弟





	1. 我們(盾冬)巴奇生日賀文

看文前提醒，有OOC，請注意！會有小小黑豹的劇透，請自行小心觀賞！第一次寫有些不太熟悉，請見諒！

3月10日榆樹(Elm)

花語：高貴

花占卜：您心胸廣闊，不拘小節，是個性情中人。您對愛情很敏感，喜歡率直認真的人。雖然愛您的人很多，卻不易找到意中人，您需忍耐多一陣子，等待愛神幫您撮合吧。

花箴言：緣份不可強求，只可以等待。

美國隊長史蒂夫‧羅傑斯和冬日士兵詹姆斯‧巴恩斯(暱稱：巴奇)是一對戀人，也是一對摯友，他們因為某些原因被迫分開很久的時間，在被冰凍七十年後的某天甦醒過來，他們曾經因為是敵對陣營而打了起來。

現在史蒂夫和巴奇過著很好的生活，他們一樣在神盾局當中工作，就和平常人一樣安穩的生活著，自從敞開心扉說出自己的想法之後，他們兩人成為戀人，和對方在一起過生活。

「今天是……」史蒂夫看見日曆上的日期微笑。

「早安，史蒂夫。」巴奇醒來之後看見史蒂夫正在廚房煮早餐。

「早安，巴奇，生日快樂。」看見自己最愛的人醒了過來史蒂夫微笑。

「謝謝。」巴奇得到史蒂夫給的一個吻。

「生日禮物晚點給你。」史蒂夫很喜歡親吻巴奇。

「我很期待你的禮物。」巴奇笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

一如以往就和每天早上一樣，史蒂夫和巴奇輪流做早餐，今天是史蒂夫做早餐，好吃的早餐端到桌上，等到巴奇梳洗過後他們兩人一起享用早餐，之後他們會去神盾局看看有什麼事情要處理。

如果是到了巴奇檢查身體的日子，史蒂夫會陪他去史塔克大樓去找班納博士檢查身體，而那時候東尼‧史塔克會請巴奇卸下他的左手來檢查，自從巴奇在瓦干達那邊解除九頭蛇的隱藏命令的問題後，得到一個很好用的泛金屬的義肢。

從那時候起史塔克就巴不得巴奇把自己的手拿給他檢查，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好，巴奇反而對於老友的兒子不是有那樣好臉色看，儘管現在他已經慢慢恢復以前巴奇的個性。

「看見你恢復的很好的樣子，我真的很高興。」史蒂夫很高興巴奇已經恢復記憶，而且也慢慢恢復以前的樣子。

「我也很高興自己慢慢在恢復，更高興的是你一直陪在我的身邊。」巴奇知道自己的感情之後很高興自己可以在史蒂夫的身邊。

「我愛的只有你，可別再把我推給別人。」史蒂夫握住巴奇的手看著他。

「我不會再那樣做。」巴奇很清楚自己一點也捨不得把史蒂夫給推出去。

每天早上他們兩人都會說自己的真心話，然後悠閒慢慢的把早餐給吃完，兩人總是有許多話可以說，有太多、太多的事情都想要和對方分享，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和巴奇當然會很高興。

今天去神盾局發現沒有任何的任務要處理，既然沒有任務要處理他們兩人當然是去中央公園走走，神盾局局長尼克是不會隨意找他們兩人去解決任務，除非他認為有需要他們兩人的任務才會請他們出馬。

現在幾乎可以說是和平時代，雖然偶爾還是會有外星人來亂，潛伏在某個角落的九頭蛇偶爾也會出沒，那時候史蒂夫和巴奇會出馬去解決那些人，只是今天沒有這些任務來煩他。

「今天收到很多人的祝福，我很高興呢！」巴奇笑笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「東尼說今天晚上要在史塔克大樓舉辦派對，要去嗎？」史蒂夫收到簡訊後問巴奇。

「生日派對嗎？你去我就去。」巴奇相信史蒂夫會想要去和大家交流。

「嗯，我會和東尼說一聲，說不定索爾也會一起來。」史蒂夫知道巴奇不會再排斥其他人。

東尼收到史蒂夫的簡訊後沒有多說什麼，吩咐自己的秘書小辣椒要好好準備，自己去和班納博士商量一些事情，似乎打算順便檢查巴奇的身體一樣，不過東尼在打什麼主意史蒂夫和巴奇可不知道。

不過史蒂夫和巴奇也不太去想那麼多，現在他們兩人好好的一起在中央公園當中散步，中午找個不錯的餐廳吃飯，晚上再去史塔克大樓慶生，史蒂夫當然會把準備好的禮物給巴奇。

早在巴奇生日前史蒂夫早已經把他的生日禮物準備好，這個禮物他可是很用心的準備，是因為這是他最愛的人的生日，就像巴奇每年會準備好自己的生日禮物一樣，那可是一個小小的驚喜。

「感覺中央公園好像沒有什麼改變，但是街道改變真的很多，我們的家都不在了。」史蒂夫牽著巴奇的手突然這樣說。

「經過那麼久的時間，改變真的很多，但是你依舊沒有改變，還是布魯克林時候的那個小子。」巴奇覺得身邊的人根本沒有改變。

「沒有改變嗎？我覺得我改變很多。」史蒂夫很高興巴奇會覺得自己沒有改變。

「我才改變很多。」巴奇很清楚自己的人生經歷。

「巴奇就是巴奇，根本沒有任何改變。」對史蒂夫來說巴奇從未改變過。

「史蒂夫......」聽見身邊的人說的話巴奇很高興。

其實對史蒂夫來說巴奇依舊是巴奇，不管是哪個樣子的巴奇都是自己喜歡的巴奇，根本沒有任何的改變，這點他相信巴奇很清楚，對他來說巴奇是很重要的人，重要到會想要把他守護在自己的身邊。

巴奇很感謝老天沒有改變史蒂夫，讓他知道史蒂夫還是那個他當初認識的史蒂夫，這樣的史蒂夫才有辦法握住自己的手，然後和自己走過這麼久的時間，和他相遇之後史蒂夫的身影就一直刻印在自己的內心當中。

或許就是因為對方的身影早已經刻印在他們兩人的內心當中，所以不管怎樣他們都會回到對方的身邊，這點不管是史蒂夫還是巴奇都很清楚，太過清楚才會不想要和對方分開，想要永遠和自己最愛的人在一起，戳破那個窗紙後他們真的在一起，未來會一起和對方一起度過。END


	2. 只穿領帶(盾冬)

史蒂夫和詹姆斯很少會穿正裝，也就是西裝那一類的衣服，畢竟他們曾經是軍人，穿上的大多都是軍裝，平常以休閒的服裝來見人，遇到有任務的時候他們會穿上自己習慣的軍服。

到了瓦干達生活他們也是穿休閒衣服或是他們出任務的衣服，為了要改良一些東西他們才來到非洲的瓦干達，也很感謝帝查拉和舒莉兄妹的幫忙，改善了他們很多問題。

回到美國紐約之後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯決定要去結婚，當他們在挑選西裝的時候，東尼差點沒出鬼點子給他們，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫決定去拒絕他，東尼的喜好讓人不知道要說什麼，詹姆斯也很頭痛就是。

「巴奇，東尼說想要舉辦一個盛大的結婚典禮。」史蒂夫把策畫的計畫書給詹姆斯看。

「就讓他去處理吧！我們的婚禮就給大家好好鬧一鬧也沒什麼不好。」詹姆斯知道之前有太多事情讓大家感到很疲累。

「嗯，你喜歡就好。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「因為你也喜歡。」詹姆斯主動親吻自己最愛的人。

婚禮當天復仇者聯盟的人以及其他的貴賓幾乎可以說是鬧到天翻地覆，身為新人的史蒂夫和詹姆斯也笑笑的跟著大家一起打鬧，交換戒指說出誓言親吻對方後，大家開始打鬧起來。

穿著白色西裝的兩人只是笑笑的看著眼前的情況，因為他們兩人的伴郎山姆和克林特也跟著下去一起玩，史蒂夫和詹姆斯握著對方的手相視而笑，直到其他人也鬧著和他們下場一起玩的時候，他們才跟著一起下去玩。

當天晚上史蒂夫和詹姆斯疲累的回去屬於他們兩人的愛的小窩，看見史蒂夫進入浴室當中洗澡的時候，詹姆斯有個想法，今天可是洞房花燭夜，偶爾也可以玩個小小的遊戲。

「巴奇，你怎麼這樣穿？」看見詹姆斯只穿著領帶的樣子史蒂夫嚇到。

「怎麼？你不喜歡這樣？」詹姆斯笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

「不，我很喜歡……」史蒂夫差點沒有忍住而撲上去。

「洞房花燭夜當然要好好的享受一下。」詹姆斯早已經把自己洗得乾乾淨淨。

史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話把人拉到自己的懷裡，然後開始親吻他，這樣的刺激讓自己受不了，果然眼前的人只要是詹姆斯自己就會有慾望的產生，史蒂夫很樂意和詹姆斯發生關係。

開始交纏的兩人發現自己已經勃起，史蒂夫開始摸著詹姆斯身上的敏感點，他們兩人早已經做過很多次，史蒂夫當然知道詹姆斯的敏感點在哪裡，怎麼樣挑起他的慾望這點史蒂夫很清楚。

詹姆斯幫史蒂夫脫掉衣服，他可以感受到史蒂夫褲子下面的生殖器正在慢慢的勃起，平常做愛的時候史蒂夫總是會慢慢的做前戲，主要是因為不想要傷害自己，這點耐心史蒂夫還是有的。

「巴奇，你有自己開拓過？」史蒂夫準備把手指放入詹姆斯的體內時有這樣的感覺。

「剛剛有先開拓一下，不好嗎？」詹姆斯很擔心史蒂夫不喜歡自己這樣做。

「不，我很喜歡，但是前戲還是要做足。」史蒂夫把手指放入詹姆斯的體內，然後舔著他胸前的小果實。

「嗯……啊……史蒂夫……」詹姆斯因為對方的動作而開始呻吟。

史蒂夫覺得自己已經忍不住，解開自己的褲頭之後他的大肉棒就這樣跳出來，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，不等史蒂夫幫自己進入體內，他已經等不及就要坐下來讓史蒂夫進入自己的體內。

看見詹姆斯這樣著急的樣子史蒂夫很想阻止他，但是在出手之前詹姆斯讓自己進入他的體內，史蒂夫的尺寸總是會讓詹姆斯有些傷腦筋，可是他還是會忍著痛讓對方進入自己的體內。

「巴奇，別這樣，你會痛。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很心疼。

「沒關係，讓我感受你，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

只穿領帶的詹姆斯可以說是全裸的跨坐在史蒂夫的身上，讓對方進入自己的體內那是多麼滿足的事情，史蒂夫總是會等到詹姆斯適應過後才會開始緩緩動了起來，就是不希望他受到傷害。

這樣的動作詹姆斯只能呻吟，根本無法說出什麼的話來，史蒂夫很喜歡和詹姆斯做愛，而且對方的體內真的很歡迎自己進入，感受對方這樣歡迎自己史蒂夫更是賣力，詹姆斯除了呻吟以外不能說什麼。

「巴奇，你一直夾著我不放！」史蒂夫輕輕的在詹姆斯的耳邊說著。

「我……哪有……」詹姆斯感受到史蒂夫在自己體內衝撞，而前面已經不知道發洩過幾次。

「夾的我真緊！」史蒂夫賣力的衝撞，甚至還會輕輕的撫摸詹姆斯的敏感點。

「啊……嗯……哈……史蒂夫…...」詹姆斯已經開始語無倫次不知道要說什麼。

詹姆斯不知道高潮幾次史蒂夫才釋放在他的體內，即使是體力再好的人也會趴在史蒂夫的身上，雖然每次做愛都會這麼累，可是詹姆斯還是很喜歡和史蒂夫做愛，他很喜歡和史蒂夫做愛。

而且看見自己好不容易在史蒂夫的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡也挺好玩的，雖然每次都是史蒂夫在自己的身上留下痕跡，這是他們對於其他人宣示主權的意味，史蒂夫的占有慾可是很強的。

只是史蒂夫不太會顯現出來，只有詹姆斯知道他在生氣，每次生氣的時候都會在床上躺一陣子，這種教訓讓詹姆斯知道不要輕易的挑戰史蒂夫的底線，不然對方肯定會讓他無法下床。

「巴奇，我愛你。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯。

「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」親吻過後詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫很開心可以和詹姆斯結為連理，總算可以和自己最愛的人走到最後，那個誓言絕對不會改變，打從十六歲喜歡到現在從未改變，現在自己會一直牽著最愛的人手繼續走下去，直到永遠。END


	3. 敞開的浴袍(錘基)

奧丁森家族最小的兒子是領養來的，大女兒海拉是奧丁前妻所生的，對此芙麗嘉沒有太大的意見，早在認識奧丁森家族的家長奧丁的時候就知曉他有一個女兒，後來嫁給他生下索爾，領養洛基，組成一家五口的家庭。

芙麗嘉對於三個孩子可以說是一視同仁，給予他們的愛是相同的，從未偏袒給誰，真要說的話她比較疼愛小兒子，不過海拉和索爾沒有什麼意見，對他們來說母親對他們也很好。

洛基是個很愛惡作劇的孩子，對於自家兄長更是愛，即使他們已經在一起相愛也是一樣，同時他也很慶幸他們的父親對於這點早已經是睜一眼閉一隻眼，早就不去管他們兩人。

「親愛的哥哥。」一時心血來潮想要惡作劇的洛基穿著敞開的浴袍來勾引索爾。

「洛基，你到底想要幹嘛？」看見洛基在自己的眼前穿成這樣索爾真不知道要把眼睛往哪裡放。

「你知道我想做什麼。」洛基把索爾推倒在床上，然後跨坐在他的身上。

「別鬧了，爸媽和海拉在外面，被聽到會很尷尬。」索爾記得今天是家庭聚會。

「爸媽不會在意那麼多，海拉已經喝醉。」洛基很喜歡看索爾窘困的樣子。

「你就這麼確定？」索爾一個用力翻身把洛基壓在床上。

洛基沒有回答他的兄長，反而是主動親吻他的兄長，索爾回應他的寶貝弟弟，手也不規矩的在他的身上撫摸，每次看見洛基這樣勾引自己讓索爾真不知道要說什麼才好，他所愛的弟弟就是這樣愛惡作劇。

而且對於父母親在外面的客廳也故意這樣勾引自己，雖然他們相信奧丁和芙麗嘉不會在意那麼多，儘管他們兩人的房間也離的有點遠就是，索爾很樂意好好的實現自家弟弟的願望。

索爾親吻洛基的脖子，那裡是他的敏感點，索爾很喜歡親吻那邊，這點洛基也很清楚，自己的敏感點早在每次做愛的時候被索爾開發，因此做愛的時候索爾會摸那些敏感點。

「洛基，你真的很喜歡惡作劇。」索爾開始用手往後面探去。

「因為我是惡作劇之子。」洛基把手環繞在索爾的脖子上。

「我親愛的弟弟，你真敏感。」索爾可以感受到洛基開始有些顫動。

「唔……痛……」洛基可以感受到索爾的手指進入自己的體內。

一根手指不夠二根手指不夠，索爾很有耐心的在幫洛基開拓，雖然洛基很喜歡粗暴的性愛，可是索爾還是會小心翼翼的幫自家弟弟開拓、潤滑，不然自己進入洛基的體內對方肯定會不舒服。

除了這樣以外索爾還會照顧洛基已經勃起的地方，自己的肉棒被索爾照顧有點不知道要說什麼，自己只能努力呻吟，他已經忍耐不住，希望索爾快點進入自己的體內，手指離開之後那種空虛的感覺洛基很不喜歡。

因此洛基用腳輕碰索爾已經勃起的地方，這個動作讓索爾差點把持不住，最後索爾脫下褲子舉起洛基的雙腳進入他的體內，感受到索爾進入自己的體內洛基大聲的呻吟起來。

「啊……嗯……好舒服……」洛基很喜歡索爾進入自己的體內。

「洛基，你知道嗎？你的小穴真的很歡迎我進入。」索爾開始抽插起來。

「啊……哈……哥哥……快……」洛基被情慾淹沒，無法多說什麼。

「洛基、洛基，我的弟弟。」索爾低下身子開始親吻洛基。

做愛的時候索爾很喜歡親吻洛基，對方也會回應自己，而且索爾插入洛基的體內總是會讓他答到前列腺高潮，總是會撞擊洛基幾內的某個點，親吻過後洛基只能呻吟無法說話。

索爾喜歡洛基跟自己做愛的樣子，那個樣子的洛基是屬於他的，沒有人可以和自己搶人，而且每次看見洛基達到高潮又被自己操到勃起的樣子更是喜歡，直到自己釋放之前洛基總是會不知道高潮幾次。

洛基當然知道索爾在自己體內釋放之前，自己都已經不知道達到幾次高潮，可是偏偏索爾又喜歡在自己達到高潮時又把自己操到勃起的樣子，那是多麼刺激的事情，對索爾來說是多麼美麗的畫面。

「啊……」洛基已經不知道高潮幾次，這時候索爾才釋放在他的體內。

「我愛你，洛基。」索爾親親洛基的嘴唇和臉頰。

「吵死了，笨哥哥，你要負責清理。」洛基回應索爾的親吻。

「當然。」索爾沒有從洛基的體內退出，只是這樣抱著他進入浴室。

在走在浴室的路上洛基只能夾緊索爾的腰部，而對方的肉棒在自己的體內摩擦，讓他的慾望又有開始甦醒的樣子，肯定進入浴室之後又會來一場激烈的性愛，看樣子索爾不把自己幹到昏過去是不罷休。

洛基早有這樣的心理準備，對於自家兄長的體力真的很好這點他很清楚，每次做愛的時候他總是會這樣，當然自己也有享受到，這也是為什麼洛基很喜歡勾引索爾和自己做愛。

清理過後索爾把洛基抱回床上去，讓他可以好好睡覺，洛基身上的浴袍早在剛剛做愛的時候就丟在地上，而自己的衣服也是，不得不說索爾真的很喜歡和洛基做愛，他的弟弟就是這樣可愛。

「洛基，我愛你，晚安。」索爾躺在床上把洛基撈到自己的懷裡抱著一起睡覺。

「嗯……我也愛你，笨哥哥。」洛基乖乖的靠在索爾的懷裡睡覺。

睡前索爾摸摸洛基的黑髮，他所愛的弟弟就是這樣可愛，當初和自家父親堅持那麼久才可以和洛基在一起，奧丁本來很否定他們在一起，可是在芙麗嘉的勸導之下才不去管兩個兒子的愛情。

海拉總是會笑他們兩人，可是看的出來她對他們的支持，索爾絕對會把洛基的手給牽好，絕對不會放開他的手，這份愛會一直持續到他們的生命的盡頭，雖然這段時間洛基還是很喜歡和索爾惡作劇。

即使洛基很愛對自己惡作劇，但是索爾還是很喜歡他，他的寶貝弟弟是不會交給其他的人，只要可以看見他開心的樣子不管被做惡作劇還是怎樣索爾都無所謂，誰叫洛基是他最寶貝的弟弟。END


	4. 銀河(盾冬)史蒂夫生日賀文

看文前警告：

OOC嚴重有，我單純只是想要和巴奇說情話，所以就......，哈哈XD

此文背景為半AU，巴奇沒有被九頭蛇帶走成為冬日戰士，史蒂夫也沒有掉下北大西洋裡面，是一起在軍中服役到退役，但因為都有注射過血清的關係，即使到了九十幾歲還是維持二三十歲的樣子。

>>基本上來說這個AU是我要寫長篇的背景，但是因為一直沒有搞定人名的部分，以及還有一些要構思的部分，所以暫時擱置，等我開始寫大綱之後就會下筆，當然也會寫有關性轉的文，黑幫AU也很想要試試看，因此請耐心等待。

以下可以接受的話，請慢慢往下看囉！(眨眼

正文：

7月4日紫木蘭(LilyMagnolia)

花語：自然戀愛

花占卜：您有高貴美麗的氣質，有點任性，有時會意氣用事，只憑一時衝動談戀愛。您喜歡明確的愛情，要愛就要表白，躲躲藏藏的暗戀或是拖拖拉拉的糾纏並不適合您，記住，只有神聖的愛情能為您帶來幸福。

花箴言：憑一時之氣的戀愛，都是愛情的犧牲品。

詹姆斯‧巴恩斯，暱稱巴奇，人稱布魯克林的花花公子，這個稱號不管是七十年前還是七十年後都是，嘴甜的他總是會把女人哄上天，因此受到許多女性的歡迎，只要是他身邊的女性都很喜歡他。

身為詹姆斯的伴侶的史蒂夫也很清楚這件事，有時候詹姆斯會利用哄女人的技巧來哄自己的伴侶，往往到最後史蒂夫也只能投降，當然他說出來的話連東尼‧史塔克和他的父親霍華德‧史塔克都自嘆不如。

「親愛的史蒂薇，你的眼睛就像銀河，有藍色、有綠色、有灰色，有無盡的銀河。」詹姆斯很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「巴奇，親愛的巴奇，對我來說你也是，你的眼睛就像美麗的草原，看著你的眼睛，我總是能心曠神怡。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話微笑的告訴他。

「是誰跟我說史蒂夫叔叔不會說情話，這句說的是那樣令人動容。」東尼聽見他們兩人說的話差點沒覺得自己被閃瞎。

「你的教父本來就會說情話，但只限於巴恩斯中士一個人而已。」娜塔莎對此已經見怪不怪。

「天呀！我們總算有情話範本。」克林特馬上記錄下來。

「好啦！我們說完了，剩下的情話是我們的閨房樂趣，可不能讓你們知道。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴其他人。

「巴奇……」聽見詹姆斯說的話史蒂夫臉紅。

儘管這不過只是要給大家有點認知，畢竟這次的任務真的不好解決，只好請元老級的史蒂夫和詹姆斯來教導他們，可以見到史蒂夫臉紅的樣子算是值得一見的事情，而且詹姆斯也很喜歡看史蒂夫臉紅的樣子。

詹姆斯可是神盾局公認最會說情話的男人，連他的伴侶史蒂夫也這麼認為，尼克認為東尼和霍華德太過自戀，所以教導這些特公可能會有小小的問題在，因此才會要求詹姆斯去教導。

不過沒有人知道詹姆斯在面對史蒂夫的時候，說出來的情話是真心話，他說出來的真心話總是會讓對方臉紅，讓史蒂夫總是會臉紅，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯的心情總是很好。

「史蒂薇，怎麼辦，我的哈雷機車不見了耶！」詹姆斯回到房間後突然對史蒂夫這樣說。

「什麼！怎麼這樣？我們去報警。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話很緊張。

「喔！別擔心，我可以騎你嗎？這樣我就不用這麼麻煩。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「喔！親愛的巴奇，你真的讓我很驚訝。」史蒂夫捧起詹姆斯的臉低下頭親吻他。

史蒂夫愣了一下才曉得詹姆斯想要表達的事情，看見史蒂夫露出了然般的笑容詹姆斯微笑，兩人就這樣進入房間滾床單，詹姆斯總是會用這樣的方式來告訴史蒂夫說要做什麼事情。

因此他們兩人的哈雷機車根本沒有被偷，這只是詹姆斯的藉口，當然這種性騷擾的調戲用語詹姆斯只會用在史蒂夫的身上，而且他很喜歡撩史蒂夫，撩到最後得到自己想要的才是詹姆斯的目地。

如果不是從小聽詹姆斯說這種情話，史蒂夫現在可能無法免疫，經過那麼多年的時間史蒂夫多少已經免疫，更不用說常常聽詹姆斯說情話的女兒，他們的寶貝女兒對於這種撩人的話語免疫，根本沒有幾個人可以打動她。

「史蒂薇，今天是你的生日，美國隊長不用去和全民演講嗎？」詹姆斯摸摸史蒂夫的臉。

「這個嘛！那是早上的事情，我們現在好好休息。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「美國隊長是大家的，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯是我的。」詹姆斯摸著史蒂夫的左胸，他知道自己永遠被他放在心上。

「巴奇，只有你知道我只是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，那個布魯克林的小子，其他的什麼都不是。」史蒂夫低頭親親自己最愛的人。

「史蒂夫，生日快樂。」詹姆斯永遠會在史蒂夫的身邊。

七月四號是美國的國慶日，也是美國隊長的生日，也是他和全民演講的日子，這時候詹姆斯只會坐在下面聽著史蒂夫的演講，當然偶爾也會在家裡看電視聽他演講，兒子女兒也會陪在他的身邊。

全民也清楚美國隊長的伴侶是巴恩斯中士，他們兩人是同性伴侶，早在同性婚姻過關之後他們兩人馬上登記，成為正式的伴侶，但是這不影響他們兩人的生活，除了偶爾要躲一下狗仔隊。

詹姆斯很認真的聽著史蒂夫的演講，美國隊長的演講總是很振奮人心，退伍老兵和現任的士兵都很喜歡聽他演講，這也是為什麼美國政府和聯合國不太敢動他的原因。

「詹姆斯，今天你肯定是第一個祝賀隊長。」山姆聽著美國隊長的演講後轉頭問詹姆斯。

「當然，我也送他難忘的禮物。」詹姆斯把祝福和禮物給了他最愛的人。

兒子和女兒當然也把禮物給準備好，放在家裡的桌上等著史蒂夫去拆開，他們陪著詹姆斯一起過來聽美國隊長的演講，神盾局的特工大多都有出席這樣的場合，更不用說曾經跟著史蒂夫的老兵們。

娜塔莎也陪著詹姆斯一起出席，她算是史蒂夫和詹姆斯所收養的孩子，和他們家的兩個孩子一起長大，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也很疼愛她，並沒有因為她是收養的孩子而偏心。

演講過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯去過兩人世界，其他人也不去打擾他們，今天不僅是美國國慶也是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的生日，這天當然要好好的和詹姆斯一起過，自然要給他們獨處的時間。END


	5. 停電的夜晚(錘基)

在索爾的印象中年幼的洛基很怕停電，每次家裡不小心停電的時候總是會跑到自己的身邊來求安慰，似乎是很討厭一片漆黑的樣子，外面一片漆黑連個紅綠燈都沒有亮的樣子真的有點恐怖。

這時候洛基會拿著毯子到索爾的房間找他，看見這樣的情形索爾總是會抱著他，然後哄哄他睡覺，畢竟奧丁是個很忙碌的商人，芙麗嘉偶爾有時候會陪著丈夫一起去參加那些聚會。

當然奧丁會帶著前妻所生的女兒，他們的大姊海拉一起去參加，海拉可是有著奧丁的能力，甚至比索爾還要出色，比起索爾這個兒子，奧丁更是想要培養他的掌上明珠海拉。

「那麼，我們出門了，索爾，你可以好好的照顧弟弟嗎？」芙麗嘉擔心的看著兩位兒子們。

「可以的，媽媽，妳就不用擔心，家裡還有蜜兒他們在。」索爾看著準備要出門的三人很認真的說。

「好吧！雖然說今晚有聽說要停電，應該不會有太大的問題。」芙麗嘉總是會擔心自家的孩子們。

「老婆，妳繼續叨念下去我們可是要遲到，今天可是說好要去拜訪史塔克先生。」奧丁聽著愛人叮嚀兒子們的樣子苦笑。

「好啦！好啦！你就知道我會擔心嘛！你看海拉都沒說話了。」芙麗嘉牽起海拉的手和丈夫一起出門。

索爾牽著洛基的手，看著父母親和姊姊上車後揮揮手，奧丁森家族是冰島的貴族，在孩子們出生後沒有多久移民到美國，當然還保有冰島貴族的身分，洛基是在搬來美國之前時收養的，是家族的世交勞菲森的孩子。

洛基的父母出事的時候他還很小，由於兩家人交情很好，勞菲森家族的其他人對於洛基的父母親不是那樣的歡迎，奧丁才會把洛基收養在他們家，索爾很喜歡洛基這位弟弟。

「大少爺、二少爺，我們進屋去。」蜜兒看著兩位少爺後說出這句話。

索爾牽著弟弟的手一起回去房間，洛基有自己的房間，可是他不是很喜歡待在自己的房間，喜歡和索爾一起睡覺，由於是家裡最小的孩子，加上奧丁和芙麗嘉又特別疼愛他，對此睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

海拉對於兩位弟弟很親密的樣子沒有太大的感覺，偶爾會和他們一起玩耍，不過年紀有點差，所以大多都是海拉在照顧他們，索爾和洛基也很愛和他們的大姊一起玩耍。

索爾記得今天政府好像有宣佈說他們家週圍附近會停電，怪不得芙麗嘉出門前會那樣的擔心，洛基很怕停電的時候，想起這件事後他拿起洛基最喜歡的毯子擺好，看看窗外的風景沒有多說什麼。

「啊！停電了，小少爺……」在廚房忙的蜜兒發現到停電的樣子很傷腦筋。

「哥哥，外面一片漆黑，停電了！」洛基害怕的開始找人。

「洛基，沒事的、沒事的，我在這，在你身邊。」索爾拿起毯子包在洛基的身上。

「好恐怖！」看見窗外沒有亮光的樣子洛基很害怕。

「不怕，你看，外面的星空很漂亮呢！」索爾乾脆讓洛基分神看其他的東西。

有哥哥在身邊洛基感到很安心，客廳的落地窗望出去有漂亮的星空，看見這片美麗的星空洛基開始慢慢欣賞起來，蜜兒拿著手電筒和餐點過去客廳，看見兩位少爺抱在一起的樣子微笑。

打從小少爺洛基來到這個家的時候，索爾可以說是都待在他的身邊，看見這樣的情形一點也不意外，蜜兒笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是把餐點放在桌上，順便拿個手電筒給他們。

索爾用好的夜視力看見蜜兒送上的餐點和手電筒微笑，然後默默的拿出蠟燭點了起來，雖然有手電筒是很方便，可是要一邊吃東西一邊用手電筒反而不是那樣的方便，不如點蠟燭會比較好。

「洛基，我們吃東西吧！沒事的。」索爾把洛基的份推給他。

「好。」洛基乖乖的點頭吃起晚餐。

現在他們正在吃的晚餐可以說是貨真價實的燭光晚餐，這樣的燭光晚餐不會對他們有所影響，看見洛基沒有太大的問題索爾鬆了一口氣，大概是被收養前所留下來的創傷，洛基很怕停電的夜晚。

索爾不是心理學家，並不是很清楚洛基為什麼會害怕一片漆黑的樣子，雖然偶爾他會陪著洛基去看心理醫生，但是效果好像不是那樣好，奧丁和芙麗嘉也沒刻意去說什麼，他們相信總有一天洛基會好起來。

有索爾陪在洛基的身邊不需要太過擔心，似乎只要有他陪在身邊洛基會不怕，相信長大之後就會治療好，這種問題會自己治癒起來，這也是為什麼奧丁和芙麗嘉為什麼會不擔心的原因。

「好吃嗎？洛基。」索爾看著弟弟把餐點吃乾淨的樣子微笑。

「很好吃，蜜兒的手藝很好。」洛基乖乖的把餐具放下來。

誰也沒想到年幼可愛的洛基長大後會成為伶牙俐齒的律師，索爾則是會成為傭兵（保全）集團的領導者，奧丁的商業版圖則是交給海拉去處理，軍火方面的業務是索爾在處理，分工的非常仔細。

不過那是未來的事情，現在根本不會想到那麼多，索爾和洛基感情很好，洛基只要有事情都會去找自己的兄長，害怕的時候會去找索爾，至於兩人的感情什麼時候變質的也不太清楚。

吃完餐點之後索爾也沒刻意通知蜜兒，他知道女僕還在忙的樣子，自己和洛基就好好的待在客廳中就好，一片漆黑的樣子讓人感覺時間流逝很慢，似乎是不需要去想那麼多。

「恢復供電了。」索爾看見燈亮起來的樣子知道已經恢復供電。

「嗯，要叫蜜兒來收東西。」洛基看見桌子上的餐盤後說出這句話。

「好。」索爾乖乖點頭。

索爾點點頭沒有多說什麼，只是讓蜜兒過來收拾餐盤，然後牽起洛基的手回去房間去，時間已經顯示到他們要入睡的時間，時間到索爾肯定會帶著洛基回去房間睡覺，這樣主動的樣子讓女僕很開心。

到房間的路上洛基已經頻頻打呵欠，看見這樣的情形索爾只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，回去房間之後他們一起睡覺，根本不需要人催促，或許就是他們還小的關係才會不帶著他們一起去參加聚會。

洛基喜歡靠在索爾的身上睡覺，他們倆人總是喜歡抱著對方一起睡覺，蜜兒收拾好東西後才去大少爺的房間看情況，看見這樣的情形微笑，幫他們蓋好被子之後就去忙自己的事情。

把所有的事情都忙完之後，蜜兒看見奧丁帶著妻女一起回來，已經睏了海拉則是走回自己的房間睡覺，奧丁和芙麗嘉會問問蜜兒兩位少爺的情況，他們總是會擔心孩子們的狀況。

「蜜兒，兩位少爺入睡了嗎？」芙麗嘉擔心的問著。

「已經入睡了，夫人不需要擔心，大少爺很主動呢！」蜜兒笑笑的告訴芙麗嘉。

「看樣子我們家的索爾已經開始長大了。」芙麗嘉笑笑的對奧丁說。

「有所成長才好，如果不是海拉比較出色，我還擔心那傢伙會毀了我一手創立的事業版圖。」對於兒子奧丁總是會很嚴厲。

「真是的，你也別給海拉太大的壓力，小心到時候她拋棄你。」芙麗嘉聽見丈夫說的話苦笑。

「好。」奧丁知道妻子所說的話不敢不聽。

睡前芙麗嘉先去看看兩個兒子，然後才去看女兒是否入睡，看見三個孩子已經入睡的樣子微笑，她這才慢慢的回去房間和丈夫一起睡覺，即使女兒已經進入青春期她還是會去關心一下。

對於繼母的關心海拉也沒多說什麼，母親過世後父親馬上再娶，可是芙麗嘉一直對於她視如己出，從沒有多說什麼，甚至讓奧丁把事業版圖交給她，這點可是讓海拉很感謝她。

即使是停電的夜晚索爾和洛基還是一樣，感情依舊很好，看見他們倆人抱在一起睡覺的樣子會讓人會心一笑，相信他們兩人未來的感情也會像現在這樣好，就算感情變質也不會改變他們之間的關係。END


	6. 夢(錘基)

索爾最近總是在作夢，老是夢見自己身處在廢墟當中，不知道為什麼自己會身處在廢墟當中，這個夢不算是惡夢，只是會讓他感到很疑惑，只是睜開眼睛起身的時候看見洛基睡在自己的身邊反而會鬆了一口氣。

睡在自己身邊的洛基脖子上有個吻痕，那是自己留在他身上的痕跡，他所愛的人安靜的睡在自己的身邊，這是一種不言而喻的幸福，只可惜自己的夢中沒有他的存在。

索爾悄悄的下床，穿上拖鞋起身去喝杯水，打算喝杯水後再繼續回來睡覺，夢中的情景在醒過來後根本回想不起來，為什麼會站在廢墟當中他一直想不起來，或許那是自己人生經歷的一種。

「哥哥？」洛基翻身沒摸到索爾感到很疑惑。

「沒事，我去喝杯水而已。」索爾又爬回床上陪洛基睡覺。

難得看見洛基巴在自己的身上睡覺的樣子索爾苦笑，大概是因為昨天夜晚是停電的夜晚，不知道從什麼時候起洛基很喜歡和自己抱在一起睡覺，以前小時候不覺得這有什麼，可是長大之後發現感情變質後感到很尷尬。

現在他們當然表白過後又恢復跟以往的相處模式，以前洛基上小學後奧丁有規定他一定要回自己房間睡覺，可是不習慣的洛基還是會想盡辦法到索爾的房間睡覺，對此奧丁和芙麗嘉只好縱容他這樣做。

現在他們倆人搬出去住，自然是住在一起，芙麗嘉規定他們三個周末一定要回家吃飯，除此之外他們各自用自己的能力闖出一番事業，只是索爾是以軍中退下的能力和好友開保全（傭兵）集團公司，往往要去國外處理事情。

「好不容易回家，你的腦袋又再亂想什麼？哥哥。」洛基跨坐在索爾的身上說著。

「只是做了一個夢而已，沒有亂想什麼，弟弟。」說完索爾就開始親吻洛基。

難得看見洛基這樣主動，索爾當然會好好的把握機會，相聚的第二天早上他們兩人是在床上度過，似乎是捨不得下床，只想要和自己最愛的人在一起度過這美好的早晨。

洛基又被索爾操到無法起床，只能趴在床上等著兄長餵食，看見這樣的情形索爾只是笑笑的，開心的服侍自己的寶貝弟弟，絕對會讓他保證滿意，又可以親密的一起度過當然會很開心。

會發現索爾最近有點怪怪的，是洛基發現他中途會起床去喝水，這一向不是索爾的習慣，洛基很清楚他的寶貝兄長幾乎可以說是一覺到天亮，睡到即使人去叫他也不會起床，幾乎可以說是不會中途起床。

「早餐已經準備好了。」索爾端著早餐給洛基。

「真是豐盛呢！我還以為是軍中那種無法吃的早餐。」洛基沒想到索爾的手藝這麼好。

「我的手藝很好你又不是不知道。」索爾親吻洛基的臉頰。

「哼！那是被我調教的關係。」洛基搶過刀叉之後開始吃了起來。

看見這樣的情形索爾也跟著洛基一起吃早餐，對於自己今天早上做的夢索爾沒多說什麼，仔細回想可能是前幾天出任務的時候看到的場景，只是不知道為什麼會出現在夢中。

吃過早餐後索爾把餐盤拿去洗，洛基躺在床上沒多說什麼，自從索爾接手家裡的軍火生意之後，往往全世界到處跑，或許有一點創傷壓力症候群，身為律師的他無法說什麼。

把事情做好之後索爾回到床上把人抱在懷裡，洛基靠在兄長的懷裡用筆電處理事情，看看有什麼案子需要接手處理，現在律師事務所的工作洛基不一定要親自處理，所以今天可以和索爾在家裡混一整天。

「你夢到了什麼？哥哥。」處理完事情後洛基把電腦放在一邊，然後開始質問自家兄長。

「夢到自己站在廢墟當中，應該是前幾天出任務的場景。」索爾親吻洛基的脖子留下屬於自己的痕跡。

「我親愛的哥哥，你真蠢。」洛基總是不遺餘力的損著自己的兄長。

「對你不蠢就好。」索爾又把人壓在床上親吻。

看樣子今天是真的是要在床上度過，洛基一點也不介意這點，索爾很開心可以和寶貝弟弟在床上度過一天，只要是和寶貝弟弟在一起，不管怎樣度過索爾都會很開心。

好不容易盼到自家兄長回來，洛基當然不會輕易讓他離開自己，儘管之後他還是會因為有工作而離開，但是只要想到索爾會為了自己而回來就好，其他的事情他不想要去管那麼多。

索爾對於自己的夢不想要去想那麼多，好好的和自己最愛的人恩愛就好，其他的事情不需要去想那麼多，畢竟有太多的事情根本不是自己去掌控，況且只是簡單的一個夢罷了。

「洛基，你真的不想要放過我呢！」索爾可以感覺到洛基一點也不想要放開自己。

「那是因為你太久沒有餵飽我，今天當然不能放過你。」洛基總是有辦法無法讓索爾下床。

「你可不能先精進人亡。」索爾故意在洛基的耳邊說。

「應該是你先腎虧才對，親愛的哥哥。」洛基的笑容是那樣的故意。

「那就看誰先陣亡。」索爾故意撞擊讓洛基無法說話。

「你這個混蛋哥哥。」洛基已經不知道要說什麼才好。

洛基可是非常的喜歡整自己的哥哥，每次看見索爾拿自己沒辦法的樣子真的很好玩，他太過清楚索爾的個性，就是這樣的個性自己才能把握住，把自己最愛的人綁在自己的身邊。

從小到大索爾一向都很疼愛洛基，不管洛基怎樣對自己惡作劇都沒關係，只要不要太過分他都不會說什麼，這點洛基也很清楚，要是自己真的太過分的話，索爾肯定會和自己發脾氣。

和洛基滾一整天的床單索爾根本沒有想那麼多，早已經把夢什麼都已經拋到腦後，有了愛人幫自己轉移注意力，他根本不會去想那麼多，誰叫洛基永遠有辦法把自己的注意力放在他的身上，這點索爾可是非常的清楚。END


	7. 青梅竹馬(盾冬)

過去、現在、未來，能夠陪在自己身邊的永遠只有一人，只屬於史蒂夫．羅傑斯最重要的伴侶，詹姆斯．巴恩斯，他的巴奇，不管發生什麼事情史蒂夫都會牽著他的巴奇哥哥繼續走下去。

他們小時候因為打架的關係而認識，那時候的他們不過是年幼的孩子，到了參軍之後他們依舊在一起，曾經有差一點分開的情形，好在之後史蒂夫有找回自己最愛的人，不然他這一生都會做惡夢。

現在的他們過的很幸福，即使因為某些關係而擁有屬於他們兩人的孩子，但是史蒂夫和詹姆斯的一生都是在參軍，軍旅生活沒有影響他們兩人的家庭生活，後來參與神盾局的建立，成為神盾局裡的長老之一。

「今天要陪我去慢跑嗎？」一如往常的日子史蒂夫總是會問著詹姆斯要不要陪他去慢跑。

「不要，我今天要睡懶覺。」詹姆斯伸出自己的手把史蒂夫拉到面前，然後親吻自己最愛的人。

「好，早安，我去慢跑，之後再一起吃早餐。」親吻過後史蒂夫告訴詹姆斯。

「好。」詹姆斯閉上眼睛繼續睡覺。

當年從火車上掉下去後詹姆斯摔斷手，被迫提早退役回去，那時候他帶著兩個意外出現的孩子回到美國紐約布魯克林的家鄉，專心的照顧兩個孩子，等到戰爭過去史蒂夫回到家鄉和他們團聚。

後來在霍華德的人脈以及當初某些原因讓史蒂夫擅長用的盾牌材料從遠在非洲的瓦干達那邊拿來，基於這個關係讓他們知道瓦干達的科技比所有國家還要進步，因此默默的把保住性命的詹姆斯送到那邊治療。

所以詹姆斯斷掉的左手因為瓦干達的科技而有了新的義肢，這些種種的原因造成現在的他們，史蒂夫很慶幸詹姆斯可以陪在自己的身邊，經歷過這麼多年的時間他們體會到屬於他們自己的幸福。

「隊長因為血清的關係而沒有老化？」陪著史蒂夫一起跑步的山姆突然這樣問。

「好像是這樣，我們這些打血清的人都沒有老化的跡象，不過有一個人例外。」史蒂夫一邊跑步一邊告訴山姆。

「這樣到底是好還是壞呢？」山姆不知道要怎麼說。

「我也不清楚，感覺上連我們的後代也有一些影響。」史蒂夫想起來自己的寶貝兒女們也有這樣的現象。

自從認識山姆之後他們兩人每天早上都會一起晨跑，同時史蒂夫也把山姆拐到神盾局當中工作，明明年齡已經是老人等級的史蒂夫，外表是那樣的年輕，卻還是可以和其他人打成一片。

晨跑過後史蒂夫去超市買了一些食材，然後才默默的回去史塔克大廈，本來他們一家人是住在布魯克林區，等到詹姆斯的家人都過世後才搬去史塔克大廈那邊居住，孩子們成家後也還是住在史塔克大廈中，只是在不同樓層。

等到史蒂夫回家後詹姆斯也起床，看見史蒂夫在廚房裡面忙碌的樣子詹姆斯微笑，帶著笑容走到他的身邊親吻愛人的臉頰，史蒂夫也回吻自己最愛的人，詹姆斯這才甘心的進入浴室當中梳洗。

「真難得今天沒有大家一起吃飯。」詹姆斯看見桌上的餐點後微笑。

「霍華德和瑪麗亞去度假，東尼八成又窩在實驗室裡，至於我們家的兩個嘛！正在紐約郊區那邊度假呢！」史蒂夫把餐點端到桌上。

「呵呵！我們好久沒有單獨兩人一起吃早餐，看樣子這幾天都可以享受兩人世界。」詹姆斯開始吃起自己的早餐。

「我非常樂意和你一起享受兩人世界。」史蒂夫當然很樂意和詹姆斯一起享受兩人世界。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯的手藝都很好，如果有時間他們會一起做飯，偶爾也會輪流做飯，只要有時間就會親自下廚煮飯，他們很喜歡做這些事情，有時候霍華德會和妻子瑪麗亞帶著兒子東尼一起過來蹭飯，更不用說兩個孩子很喜歡和兩位父親吃飯。

好不容易可以享受兩人世界，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然會很珍惜，走過將近一世紀的時間，這麼多年來的時間他們小心翼翼的保護他們的愛情，近年來同性可以結婚後他們馬上去登記。

不過這麼多年的時候大家早已經了然於心，對於他們的關係不去探討那麼多，只願意牽著對方的手繼續走下去，每天早上醒來可以看見愛人的睡臉，那是多麼幸福的事情。

「史蒂夫，你還真的把我所有的樣子都畫在裡面。」詹姆斯閒著沒著開始翻閱史蒂夫的畫冊。

「因為我眼中只有你，巴克。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰，對於這點他可是非常肯定。

「從我們以前畫到現在，甚至在軍中的時候也有。」詹姆斯摸摸畫冊，有種感慨的感覺。

「那時候根本沒有什麼時間，幾乎是憑著印象畫。」史蒂夫坐下來和詹姆斯一起話家常。

史蒂夫有一本畫冊裡面都是詹姆斯的身影，當然有了孩子們後也有屬於孩子們的畫冊，這些都出自他的手，偶爾史蒂夫也會照鏡子來畫自己，或是憑著詹姆斯或是其他人的印象來畫自己。

這麼多年的時間除了軍旅生活以外，史蒂夫也有拿起畫筆開始畫畫，這兩樣可是他們家的收入來源，在詹姆斯的建議之下史蒂夫有投稿，默默的用筆名出繪本，偶爾可以在市面上看見他所出版的繪本。

由於繪本的故事有很多，不管是兒童繪本或是適合親子看的等等都有，史蒂夫的個性不侷限於哪一種，但是幾乎可以說是生活上得來的靈感，沒有穿上美國隊長的軍服，史蒂夫．羅傑斯只是一個平常人。

「巴克，我很高興在你的眼中我只是那個布魯克林的小子，不是美國隊長。」史蒂夫看著詹姆斯的眼睛說。

「對我而言你只是史蒂夫．羅傑斯，那個來自布魯克林的小子。」詹姆斯伸出手摸著史蒂夫的臉頰。

身為青梅竹馬的他們走過一輩子的時間，他們一定會繼續走下去，史蒂夫和詹姆斯相信未來他們一定會繼續走下去，不管遇到什麼困難他們都會想辦法解決，愛情和幸福就是這麼簡單。END


	8. 愛上寶貝弟弟(錘基)

有個老是喜歡對自己惡作劇的弟弟的確是很讓人傷腦筋，但是索爾知道自己很喜歡洛基，在父親抱他回來那一刻時，自己就喜歡上了他，至於是什麼時候愛上他的，那就不得而知了，畢竟那是很久遠的事情。

儘管那時候索爾還很小，可是對於自家父親把洛基抱回家的時候他還有點印象，他還記得那時候海拉還走到芙麗嘉的面前逗弄他，洛基可愛的樣子深受大家的歡迎，備受大家的寵愛。

洛基慢慢長大之後會用聰明的腦袋來惡作劇，往往讓家裡的人很頭痛，索爾的朋友對此也不知道要說什麼才好，不過洛基從未成功整過海拉，而索爾老是笨笨的被洛基給整到。

「哥哥。」洛基打開書房的門看見索爾趴在桌子上睡覺。

看見這樣的情形洛基很想要拿起奇異筆來畫索爾的臉，儘管海拉已經接手家裡的事業，可是軍火部分是由索爾接手，誰叫索爾剛好是從軍中退下來，甚至還開了一個傭兵（保全）集團，自然這部分當然是交給他。

洛基是個律師，對於家裡的事業很難去插手，偶爾會接接案子幫忙打官司外，其他的事情根本不歸他管，就算他原本的家族，那些事情也不歸他管，奧丁和芙麗嘉只想要他好好的過生活。

奧丁和芙麗嘉寵愛洛基，只希望他好好的過生活，其他的事情根本不需要去管那麼多，備受寵愛的洛基根本不需要去擔心那麼多，海拉的事業心很重，根本就樂在其中，索爾也可以是這樣說，而洛基選擇自己喜歡的文學和法律，過得很開心。

「洛基？」索爾醒來後眨眨自己的眼睛。

「我親愛的哥哥，你說好要陪我吃飯，結果你又錯過時間。」洛基很無奈的告訴索爾。

「喔！抱歉，親愛的，最近有點忙。」索爾抓抓頭馬上和洛基道歉。

「去洗把臉洗醒醒腦，還有一點時間，我們可以出去吃飯。」洛基用力的捏索爾的手臂。

這樣捏索爾馬上讓對方痛醒，剛剛洛基可是有在他的臉上用奇異筆畫圖，不知道對方看到鏡子裡的樣子不知道會怎樣，他們的確是有些時間可以出去吃飯，只是不知道索爾因為自己的動作而打理自己需要多少時間。

想到這裡洛基就想要笑，想到惡作劇成功洛基很開心，這是報復索爾忘記和自己約好要一起出門吃飯，只要索爾忘記和自己的約定，洛基一定會好好的對他惡作劇，讓他記取教訓。

索爾站在鏡子前面很無奈，看見自己臉上的鬼畫符就知道剛剛洛基做了什麼事情，他乖乖的洗臉把奇異筆的痕跡洗掉，多虧洛基的關係讓索爾知道要用什麼方法來清理自己。

「洛基也真是的。」索爾看著鏡子裡的自己感到很無奈。

清理好自己之後索爾馬上去找洛基，剛剛不小心睡著之後竟然忘記和洛基的約定，對方會這樣生氣也不是沒有原因，看樣子自己要好好的安撫他才可以，畢竟他可愛的弟弟可是很難安撫。

他最愛的寶貝弟弟被大家寵到有點過頭，不過也有一大部分也是自己慣著的關係，索爾當然會好好的安撫洛基，不管用什麼方法都會想辦法安撫他，洛基不只是索爾的寶貝弟弟也是寶貝愛人。

其實索爾很慶幸奧丁和芙麗嘉對於自己和洛基的感情沒有刻意干預，本來以為是兄弟情的他們兩人慢慢地演變成愛情，由於他們倆人本來就很親密，即使變成戀人也沒有任何改變。

「洛基，我很抱歉，忘記和你的約定。」索爾看見洛基正在客廳看電視的樣子馬上說。

「坐下，我不打算出去吃了，我拜託蜜兒做飯給我們吃。」洛基用命令的語氣嚴厲的說著。

「好。」索爾乖乖的坐下來等餐點。

「真是個笨蛋。」洛基看著索爾感到很無奈。

「洛基，我真的不是故意的，老爸的事業版圖有點複雜……」索爾很想要和洛基解釋。

「海拉有跟我說過，我只是不爽你忘記約定而已。」洛基才不想管那麼多。

索爾想要說什麼可是卻不知道該說什麼，他們家的女僕已經把飯菜準備好，想要安慰自己的寶貝弟弟，偏偏索爾卻一點安慰的話也說不出來，洛基看見這樣的情形很滿意。

看見索爾安靜的樣子洛基很滿意，其實他根本不打算計較那麼多，只是有點不爽索爾最近忽略他，因為工作的關係而忽略他，洛基當然會很不高興，他可不喜歡索爾的注意力被移開。

從小到大洛基最喜歡的事情就是讓索爾把注意力放在自己的身上，要是對方的注意力沒有放在自己的身上，洛基會想辦法惡作劇讓索爾把注意力放在自己的身上，往往讓索爾感到很頭痛，因為洛基的佔有欲很重。

「蜜兒做的飯依舊是那樣好吃。」索爾吃完飯後說出這句話。

「嗯。」洛基不想多說什麼。

「你在生氣嗎？洛基。」索爾看見洛基沒有任何反應很擔心。

「我討厭你把注意力從我身上移開，笨蛋哥哥。」洛基不爽的告訴索爾自己的感覺。

「你啊！真的是讓我無法放開啊！洛基」聽見這句話索爾把洛基拉到自己的懷裡。

索爾開始親吻洛基，他怎麼會不知道洛基的佔有欲很重，不喜歡自己把重心放在其他的事情上面，只是這幾天不得不這樣做，還好洛基平常的惡作劇無傷大雅，不然索爾肯定會傷腦筋。

洛基絕對不會承認說在索爾親吻他的時候，他的慾望已經舉了起來，自己對索爾的慾望是那樣的明顯，他相信自家兄長肯定有發現到，只是故意裝作沒有發現，而且故意在挑逗他。

已經忍不住的兩人馬上回去房間開始做了起來，在房間翻雲覆雨的兩人根本不在乎外界的吵鬧，只想要好好的享受和對方在一起的感覺，這樣的方式當然可以好好的安撫自家寶貝弟弟，索爾可是特愛用這樣的方式來安撫洛基。END


	9. 度假(盾冬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：巴奇性轉有、巴奇性轉有、巴奇性轉有，很重要，說三次

最近好不容易有個假期，史蒂夫帶著自己最愛的妻子芭琪去海邊度假，這對他們來說是難得的蜜月旅行，史蒂夫可是很喜歡帶他家的小鹿去度假，這樣他們可以順便造人。

芭琪知道可以去海邊度假馬上帶了自己最喜歡的比基尼泳衣，在某些方面她也想要和史蒂夫一起去度假，順便做些造人運動，他們可是期盼想擁有自己的孩子，想要讓家庭完整起來。

來到海邊史蒂夫和芭琪一起去海邊走走，本來是打算這樣做，可是芭琪說只想要在窗戶邊看看大海就好，第二天再去海邊游泳走走就可以，對於妻子的說法史蒂夫沒有太大的意見。

「換好泳衣後真的不想要去海邊走走。」史蒂夫看著芭琪穿著比基尼和小外套戴著帽子坐在欄杆上。

「你不想先做某些動作嗎？趁這時間人少的時候。」芭琪把帽子拿下來後眨眨眼睛的調戲愛人。

「天啊！妳就這麼想要做那件事？」史蒂夫走到芭琪的前面抱著她的腰身。

「當然囉！我可是期待今天很久呢！」芭琪雙手環繞在史蒂夫的脖子上。

「我也是呢！」早已經勃起的史蒂夫用下體摩擦芭琪的下體。

「呵！我家的小史蒂夫已經忍不住呢！已經迫不及待想要。」芭琪可以感受到史蒂夫興奮的樣子。

史蒂夫趁著優勢把手伸入芭琪的比基尼泳褲當中，有一下沒一下的撫摸她的下體，同時也感受到對方的小穴慢慢滲水出來，他們的別墅在很偏僻的地方，所以他們兩人在陽台上做愛也無所謂。

而且他們早就想要嘗試這樣的姿勢，芭琪可是小惡魔，總是會好好的補習一下認合做愛的姿勢，這是她和史蒂夫之間的情趣，小小的生活情趣可是會增加他們兩人之間的感情。

「喔！史蒂夫。」光是史蒂夫的手指在自己的小穴外摩擦就讓芭琪感到很爽。

「芭琪，妳真濕。」史蒂夫發現到芭琪已經快要腳軟。

「親愛的，你不是知道嗎？」芭琪一個用力讓兩人轉身，讓史蒂夫靠在欄杆上。

「確定要這樣做嗎？」史蒂夫把手拿出來後舔著。

「當然，這樣的姿勢我早就想要嘗試。」芭琪緩緩的脫下自己的小泳褲。

「呵呵！我已經等不及了。」史蒂夫拉下泳褲後勃起的陰莖彈了出來。

看見愛人已經一柱擎天的樣子微笑，先是蹲下去幫史蒂夫口交，對方抓著欄杆讓芭琪幫自己口交，儘管他們兩人已經快要忍不住，可是他們還是會忍住把前戲給做完。

芭琪舔舔史蒂夫的龜頭，看見小頭已經冒出一些液體出來的樣子馬上舔乾淨，自己已經忍不住想要他的肉棒進入自己的體內，下體光是看見史蒂夫的陰莖就流出更多的花蜜來。

忍不住的芭琪抓著史蒂夫的肩膀緩緩的跨坐在他的身上，力用吃奶的力氣把對方的肉棒送入自己的體內，進入的那一刻起讓芭琪感到很滿足，看見妻子滿足的樣子史蒂夫開始親吻她。

這樣的姿勢讓史蒂夫無法好好的抱著芭琪，不過他還是放手抱著自己的愛人，讓自己可以小幅的抽插，芭琪的小穴是多麼的歡迎自己，讓自己真的忍不住想要繼續下去。

「喔！史蒂夫，這個姿勢很爽，插的我好爽！」芭琪可以感受到史蒂夫在自己的體內撞擊。

「天呀！芭琪，妳真棒！小穴真的很歡迎我的肉棒。」史蒂夫不滿足只有這樣，只是站了起來開始走動。

「啊！哈！史蒂夫，幹我！還要！」芭琪的雙腳只能夾緊史蒂夫的腰部，雙手環繞在他的脖子上。

「親愛的芭琪，我會好好的滿足妳。」史蒂夫肯定會滿足芭琪的一切，只要妻子想要他都會滿足。

「好爽！好爽！啊！我快洩了！」芭琪被史蒂夫壓在床上後大叫。

「我也快了，親愛的芭琪。」史蒂夫知道自己也快要達到高潮。

兩人達到高潮後史蒂夫射精在芭琪的體內，剛剛在回到床上的路上他們早已經把身上的衣服和褲子都脫掉，現在光裸身子的兩人儘管已經達到高潮，可是卻還是有種不滿足的感覺。

史蒂夫從芭琪的小穴當中抽了出來，看見精液緩緩的從小穴當中冒出來又不小心興奮起來，芭琪用自己的手指摸摸自己的小穴，沾到精液和花蜜的手指芭琪拿起來舔著，又坐了起來幫史蒂夫口交。

除了幫史蒂夫舔著他的肉棒，芭琪還用自己的胸部搓揉著，看見史蒂夫的陰莖又甦醒起來的樣子芭琪微笑，她輕輕的用手指摸著龜頭，然後停止幫他口交，躺在床上張開大腿展是自己的小穴，那裡已經混合精液和花蜜濕到不行。

「親愛的小處男史蒂夫，快點來幹你的芭琪姊姊，我現在好想吃你的小史蒂夫。」芭琪的動作是那樣的曖昧與情色。

「我親愛的芭琪姊姊，妳已經做好被我幹到腿軟的準備了嗎？」史蒂夫抓著自己的陰莖緩緩的進入芭琪的體內。

「你說呢？小史蒂薇。」當史蒂夫完整的進入之後芭琪開始呻吟起來。

「看樣子是真的很歡迎我呢！芭琪。」史蒂夫開始動了起來。

第二輪的性愛馬上就開始，史蒂夫是絕對不會讓芭琪有機會站的起來，畢竟第二次的性愛史蒂夫是不會那麼早射精，這點芭琪也很清楚，當自己勾引史蒂夫早有心理準備。

這次度假本來就是蜜月旅行，去海邊玩只是其次，最重要的就是性愛，看看是否可以懷孕，而且這次度假前史蒂夫很忙碌，芭琪也不妨多讓，所以他們兩人根本沒有肉體關係，所以他們兩人會在度假當中好好的享受一下。

因此今天不管會做幾次史蒂夫和芭琪根本不想要去想那麼多，既然史蒂夫已經打算讓芭琪腳軟，就不會輕易的放過她，看樣子他們今天是打算是在床上度過，不想要出門玩。END


	10. 雷神的伴侶(錘基)

全阿斯加德的民眾都知曉他們的大王子索爾最愛的人是他們的二王子洛基，雖然他們的二王子是父神奧丁撿回來的孩子，可是神后芙麗嘉可是非常的疼愛這個小兒子，比自己親生的孩子還要疼愛。

因為是霜巨人的體質的關係，洛基是可以孕育子嗣，所以當大兒子和小兒子搞在一起後，奧丁和芙麗嘉什麼話都沒有說，反正最後阿斯加德的一切會交給他們兩個孩子，讓他們兩人去治理，就算不理還有女兒海拉在。

奧丁和芙麗嘉喝著茶度過悠閒的下午，難得海拉回來和他們一起喝下午茶，索爾和洛基看見這樣的情形乖乖的坐下來跟著他們一起喝下午茶，儘管索爾已經在阿斯加德打遍天下無敵手，卻打不過自家姊姊海拉。

「洛基懷孕了？怎麼覺得胖了許多。」海拉打量洛基上上下下後說出這句話。

「你想太多了，姐姐。」洛基冷靜的喝了一口茶後說出這句話來。

「嗯……」索爾不敢開口說話。

「有好消息會通知妳的，海拉。」奧丁冷靜的吃著妻子做的點心。

「吃點心吧！海拉。」芙麗嘉微笑的把點心拿給海拉。

看見這樣的情形海拉也不打算多問什麼，洛基是否真的懷孕也不關她的事情，只要她可以偶爾回來和索爾練練手就好，反正只要有好消息的話，奧丁也會告訴海拉，甚至通知所有人民。

洛基現在肚子裡的確有索爾的孩子，只是礙於還沒穩定的關係所以才沒有公告給大家知曉，索爾可是很期待這個孩子的出生，奧丁和芙麗嘉更不用說，之所以沒告訴海拉就是還是不穩定的關係，才沒有刻意昭告天下。

回到閃電宮索爾先安撫好洛基，看見這樣的情形洛基沒有多說什麼，懷孕的洛基感到很想睡覺，抱著被子就睡著，索爾去拿水回來就看到這樣的情形，微笑的幫洛基蓋好被子而離去。

「真不打算告訴我，我們家的寶貝弟弟懷孕了？」海拉一邊和索爾練手一邊問。

「妳不是知道了嗎？」索爾一邊躲開姊姊的攻擊一邊說。

「哼！我就知道。」海拉對索爾從沒有手下留情。

「老姐，妳不是人！」索爾差點沒被海拉給打死。

看見索爾躺在練武場的擂台上海拉滿意的回去自己的寢宮，對於自家姊姊的實力索爾真的不知道要說什麼才好，死亡女神的實力真的不可小看，連有雷神稱呼的索爾都打不過她。

三勇士看見這樣的情形只是搖頭，希芙丟了一條毛巾給索爾，收下自己青梅竹馬給的毛巾，把自己擦乾之後回去閃電宮去，看見洛基還睡在床上的樣子先行去洗澡，以免對方嫌棄自己。

洛基醒來聽見浴室當中有水聲，猜測大概是索爾在裡面洗澡，他輕輕的走到浴室裡面，索爾看見洛基進來有些嚇到，正在泡澡的他沒想到洛基會進入，看見他脫下衣服跟著自己一起泡澡，索爾沒說什麼。

「怎麼突然會想要跟我一起洗澡？」索爾摸著洛基有些微凸的肚子。

「我想你了，哥哥。」洛基親吻索爾。

「可別誘惑我，不然我們的小寶貝會抗議。」索爾低下頭親吻洛基的肚子。

「兒子才不會抗議，我可不想抗拒慾望。」洛基總是有辦法可以把索爾拐上床。

索爾摸著洛基美麗的身軀，細細的吻著自己最愛的人，從浴室歡愛到床上去，兩人的魔力交纏在一起給予洛基腹中的胎兒，神族懷孕的時候總是需要穩定一些，胎兒需要攝取許多魔力，自然可以用這樣的方法來達成。

肉體交纏在一起的樣子索爾和洛基沒有多說什麼，各自在對方的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，這可是一種宣示主權的意思，歡愛過後索爾幫洛基清理好身體之後幫他穿上衣服，讓他乖乖的躺在床上睡覺。

索爾穿上自己的衣服陪著洛基躺在床上，為了肚子裡的胎兒索爾會陪著洛基念書，這只是簡單的胎教，只要可以和洛基一起做事，即使是不喜歡念書的索爾還是會耐著性子陪著洛基一起做。

「可別這麼不甘願，小心你兒子到時候會讓你傷腦筋。」洛基躺在索爾的懷裡說。

「我會耐著性子陪著你念書，你希望這孩子是允文允武？」索爾摸著洛基的肚子然後在他的臉頰上落下一吻。

「這孩子想要成為法師或像你一樣成為勇士我都無所謂，這孩子是我們的孩子。」洛基不在意那麼多。

「是嗎？真不像你會說的話，我親愛的弟弟。」索爾看見洛基睏倦的樣子把書拿起來陪著他一起入睡。

打從自己認清自己的感情之後，索爾就一直希望可以把洛基綁在自己的身邊，用了幾百年的時間認清自己的感情，把這位可愛的邪神綁在自己的身邊，拙劣的表白總是讓洛基想要笑他。

海拉對於索爾根本就是恨鐵不成鋼，沒想到自家弟弟真的是笨蛋，笨蛋到連自己的感情都不知道，旁人都知道他們兩人的感情，竟然當事者兩人還不清楚，蠢到讓人無法說什麼。

等到索爾開竅已經是很久以後的事情，好不容易把洛基拐到手，索爾用盡一切的方法讓對方心甘情願的待在自己的身邊，奧丁和芙麗嘉阻止不了他們兩人自然就直接讓他們成婚。

「還想睡？」索爾摸摸洛基的頭。

「不，我想起身走走。」洛基伸出手摸著索爾的臉。

看見這樣的情形索爾沒有多說什麼，只是慢慢的扶他起來，讓他穿上保暖一點的衣服後陪他去花園走走，懷孕的人總是需要好好運動，索爾自然很樂意陪著洛基一起去走走。

心思細膩的洛基容易被傷害，但是不得不說他總是被奧丁、芙麗嘉、索爾寵著，更不用說和自己個性相像的海拉更是寵愛不已，洛基知道自己是被家人深愛著，不需要去想那麼多。

他邪神洛基是雷神索爾的伴侶，是想要在一起一生的伴侶，想要走過一生的伴侶，想要組成家庭的伴侶，即使未來索爾繼承阿斯加德也是一樣，他邪神洛基永遠都是雷神索爾的伴侶。END


	11. 感恩節(盾冬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：巴奇性轉有、巴奇性轉有、巴奇性轉有，很重要，說三次

每年的十一月的第四個星期四是感恩節，這天全美國的人都會慶祝這個節日，隔天是他們所謂的黑色星期五，商店大打折扣的日子，感恩節這天羅傑斯家也不意外的要一起慶祝。

芭姬帶著教子東尼上街買東西，小小年紀的東尼在父母親出車禍過世後就被自己和史蒂夫收養，今年是他來家裡的第五年，十歲的他早已經習慣在這天和芭姬出門採購。

東尼永遠會牽著他漂亮教母的手一起出門採購，帥氣的教父現在還在軍隊當中，身為軍醫的教母總是會在這天帶著自己出門採購，晚上等著教父一起回家用餐，今年不同的是芭姬懷有身孕，東尼會小心翼翼的跟在她身邊。

「Mom，Da說妳不能拿重的東西，所以今天要用推車。」東尼很認真的告訴自己的教母。

「喔！好吧！小幫手，我們去買火雞吧！」芭姬知道東尼一定會牢牢的記著史蒂夫交代他的話。

十歲的東尼當然知道自己的身世，他也很樂意把史蒂夫和芭姬當成自己的父母親，儘管他們是自己父母親認定的教父教母也是一樣，他們把自己當成他們的寶貝孩子，視如己出的對待自己，就算芭姬懷孕也不會影響東尼在他們心中的地位。

進入超市當中買東西時，東尼開心的推著推車，芭姬看見這樣的情形微笑，然後慢慢的挑選自己想要的食材，然後買了幾個東尼喜歡的甜食，當然晚點還會做一些可愛小教子喜歡吃的甜點。

買好東西之後芭姬拿著那些食材牽著東尼的手準備離開，史蒂夫準時出現在他們兩人的面前，看見這樣的情形芭姬微笑，史蒂夫把東西拿過來，懷孕的妻子總是需要貼心一點，儘管如此史蒂夫本身就是個很貼心的人。

「Da，我有很乖的幫Mom。」東尼很開心的告訴史蒂夫。

「我們家東尼長大了，是個小紳士。」史蒂夫摸摸東尼的頭微笑的說。

「是啊！是個貼心的小紳士。」芭姬是真的很喜歡這位可愛的小教子。

芭姬懷有身孕的關係史蒂夫親自進入廚房煮今天的感恩節晚餐，對此芭姬沒有多說什麼，只是和東尼一起在客廳等待史蒂夫做好晚餐，直到史蒂夫快要完成的時候芭姬才進入廚房做東尼的甜點。

一家三口開心的一起吃感恩節大餐，自從霍華德和瑪麗亞車或過世後，史蒂夫收養東尼，把他當成自己的孩子來照顧，現在自己和芭姬已經孕育有自己的孩子，可是他們還是很喜歡東尼。

烤火雞的雞腿史蒂夫當然會給東尼吃，另外一隻雞腿當然是給自己心愛的妻子芭姬，自己吃著其他部位，好吃的部分史蒂夫總是會讓給自己心愛的人，這點芭姬很清楚。

「喔！史蒂夫，你也真是的，怎麼老是把好吃的部位給我們吃。」芭姬看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「妳和東尼是我最愛的人，當然是要讓給你們吃。」史蒂夫幫芭姬切成小塊然後餵給她吃。

「喔！Da和Mom真閃。」東尼看見眼前的餵食秀只覺得眼睛很痛。

史蒂夫和芭姬的感情真的很好，每天都會有這樣的情形出現，這樣的餵食秀還是輕微的秀恩愛，還有其他的恩愛方式讓人不知道要說什麼才好，東尼早已經習慣這樣的情形。

晚餐過後史蒂夫在廚房裡面清洗碗盤，東尼趴在芭姬的肚子上聽著胎動，期待著弟弟妹妹出生，芭姬笑笑的看著這樣的情形，然後輕輕的摸著東尼的頭，慢慢的撥著他的頭髮。

史蒂夫端著水果和甜點來客廳，看見教父手上的甜點東尼超級高興，馬上跳起來準備吃想要吃的甜點，看見孩子這樣芭姬微笑，東尼就是這樣可愛，對於甜點東尼就是有這樣的執著。

「Da，我最愛你了！」看見史蒂夫手上的甜點東尼很開心。

「就愛吃甜點。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「東尼就是要這樣才可愛。」芭姬笑笑的從史蒂夫手上拿水果。

史蒂夫坐下來後東尼開心的窩在他的懷裡吃甜點，芭姬笑笑的吃著水果，史蒂夫抱好東尼後也吃著水果，感恩節是可以放鬆的日子，平常忙碌的他們可以趁著今天好好的休息。

遺傳到霍華德那聰明的頭腦，東尼在課業上不需要讓人擔心，但是史蒂夫和芭姬堅持他和同年紀的小孩一起上客的原因，是希望這個孩子可以搞好自己的人際關係，和其他人好好的相處。

看見東尼呵欠連連的樣子史蒂夫親吻他的臉頰，抱起他進入浴室當中洗澡，增進一下他們父子兩人的感情，畢竟身為軍人的史蒂夫很少會回家，東尼幾乎都是芭姬在照顧，雖然身為軍醫的芭姬也很忙。

「Da，你這次放假放多久？」睡前東尼很認真的看著史蒂夫問。

「嗯，會放到這個周末，所以周末我們可以一起出去玩。」史蒂夫親親東尼的額頭。

「等弟弟妹妹出生，我可以去寄宿學校上課。」東尼突然說出這句話。

「親愛的，不需要這樣，我可不想要周末才可以看到你。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴東尼。

「喔！好吧！」東尼嘟著嘴看著史蒂夫。

「嘿！小男子漢，你可要幫我照顧芭姬，我不常在家，她需要你照顧。」史蒂夫微笑的看著東尼。

聽見史蒂夫說的話東尼乖乖點頭，然後閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫落下一吻後回去房間陪芭姬，東尼可是他們家的寶貝孩子，史蒂夫和芭姬才捨不得讓他去讀寄宿學校。

芭姬看見史蒂夫回來微笑，這時候史蒂夫會趴在自己的肚子上聽著孩子的胎動，她沒有刻意去問史蒂夫說東尼的情形，相信他們父子兩人有很好的對話，自己不需要去擔心那麼多。

感恩節一家人在一起吃飯，開心的度過這樣幸福的日子，不管發生什麼史蒂夫和芭姬都會一起度過，當然也會和自己的寶貝孩子們一起度過，這可是他們的感恩節願望。END


	12. 冬至(錘基)

在阿斯加德中冬至節是一個很重要的節日，是屬於女神芙蕾雅的節日，這點身為阿斯加德的大王子雷神索爾很清楚，更不用說他的伴侶也是他的弟弟，阿斯加德的二王子洛基。

阿斯加德的主神奧丁和神后芙麗嘉育有幾個孩子，長女死亡女神海拉、長子雷神索爾、次子邪神洛基，除了他們三個以外還有幾個孩子，光明之神巴爾德、黑暗之神霍爾德，兩人是雙胞胎，戰神提爾和詩詞之神布拉基。

這幾個孩子中除了次子洛基是約頓海姆的冰霜巨人的後裔外，其他都是奧丁和芙麗嘉所生的孩子，洛基是當年奧丁在戰場上撿回來的孩子，看見是個嬰兒加上那時候芙麗嘉又流產的關係才撿回來撫養。

「冬至節要到了，是屬於芙蕾雅的節日。」索爾拿了幾盤點心給洛基吃。

「這時候大家會去求子？」洛基摸摸自己的肚子。

「是可以去請求她讓自己的寶貝孩子可以平安出生。」索爾坐下來把洛基擁入自己的懷裡並且摸摸他的肚子。

「你要去和芙蕾雅祈求嗎？雖然我相信這個孩子會平安出生。」洛基喜歡被索爾抱在懷裡。

「我會去和她要一個金蘋果讓你吃。」索爾親親洛基的頭髮。

「那我會很期待。」洛基微笑的看著索爾，他知道對方一定會做到。

因此在十二月二十五號這天索爾去找阿斯加德的第一美女芙蕾雅，看見阿斯加德最強大、最帥氣的大王子雷神索爾來找自己，芙蕾雅只是笑笑的看著他，她知道眼前的人肯定是來和自己要些東西來祈求他的孩子可以順利出生。

誰不知道雷神索爾愛著他的弟弟，邪神洛基，他們相愛的故事在阿斯加德當中留傳著，身為華納海姆的女神芙蕾雅當然很清楚，自己和兄長與父親雖然是華納神族的人，卻在阿斯加德這裡生活。

「雷神大人，有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」芙蕾雅笑笑的問著索爾。

「可以給我一顆金蘋果嗎？妳這裡的金蘋果。」索爾很認真的告訴芙蕾雅。

「呵呵！我很樂意給您，但是您要付出什麼代價呢？」芙蕾雅打算捉弄索爾。

「需要代價啊？這樣不知道洛基會怎麼說。」索爾聽見芙蕾雅說的話苦笑。

「我跟您開玩笑的，這顆金蘋果給您，祝福您和洛基的孩子可以平安出生。」芙蕾雅是不會為難索爾。

「謝謝，有妳的祝福我和洛基的孩子會平安出生。」索爾很高興可以拿到有芙蕾雅祝福的金蘋果。

索爾把金蘋果拿回去給洛基吃，看見自家兄長把金蘋果拿回來洛基知道索爾順利的得到祝福，看樣子自己肚子裡的孩子會平安出生，不需要去想太多，這個孩子肯定是會平安出生。

這個孩子是自己和索爾的第一個孩子，洛基和索爾當然會很期待這個孩子出生，每天索爾都會親吻洛基的肚子，適時的給愛人一些魔力，就是要讓他們的孩子可以順利出生。

洛基開心的吃著索爾拿回來的金蘋果，今天是冬至節，芙蕾雅騎著索爾送她的戰車去出巡，巡迴阿斯加德的領地，給所有的人祝福，而其他人有自己的事情要去忙，索爾和洛基則是在寢宮中休息。

「這麼喜歡吃金蘋果？」索爾看見洛基吃得津津有味的樣子微笑。

「金蘋果好吃，而且可以補充魔力。」洛基拿了一塊給索爾吃。

「貪吃鬼。」索爾很喜歡吃洛基親手餵的蘋果。

「笨蛋。」洛基吃完金蘋果後給索爾一個親吻。

索爾加深這個親吻，只差沒有在床上滾了一圈，雖然他們兩人在洛基懷孕之後已經不知道滾了幾圈，可是今天有祭典他們兩人需要出席，金宮中可是會有宴會舉行，索爾和洛基是要出現在大家面前。

死亡女神海拉也特別從赫爾海姆也是阿斯加德所謂的冥界那邊回來，其他人也從自己的領地回來，畢竟冬至在阿斯加德當中是很重要的節日，王族的人都需要到場才可以。

夜晚金宮開始舉辦宴會，索爾和洛基一起出席，參加的人看見這樣的情形一點也不意外，人民可是很清楚他們的邪神洛基有可能是未來的神后，索爾可是呼聲最高的王儲。

「大哥和二哥的感情真好。」奧丁最小的兒子布拉基開心的走過來和索爾、洛基說話。

「難得看見你回來，不是出去遊歷了嗎？」洛基看見最小的弟弟開始打量他。

「母后看見你會很高興的，布拉基。」索爾給最小的弟弟一個擁抱。

「母后是很開心，只是差點被海拉抓去練手。」布拉基苦笑的說著。

索爾聽見最小弟弟的話也苦笑，海拉很喜歡抓著他們兄弟去練手，沒有幾個人可以打的過他，除了洛基以外其他人都被他抓過，常常抓的人就是雷神索爾和戰神提爾，洛基除了是因為他是芙麗嘉寶貝寵兒外，他不會近身戰。

即使是最弱的詩詞之神布拉基也會用武器打近身戰，洛基善用魔法攻擊，習慣遠距離的戰鬥，畢竟他是阿斯加德最厲害的法師之一，擅長在後面輔助大家，所以海拉不會抓他去練手。

洛基聽見小弟說的話只是笑笑的，他只是乖乖的待在索爾的身邊，畢竟洛基和海拉可是臭氣相投，個性非常的相像，感情非常的好，海拉自然不會拿自己開刀，這點根本不需要太過擔心。

「累了嗎？要不要先回寢宮？」索爾看見洛基頻頻打呵欠的樣子擔心的問。

「好。」洛基點點頭答應。

索爾和洛基先離開宴會的會場，畢竟懷孕的人總是會累，他們兩人是不會待很久的時間，奧丁和芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，畢竟他們很清楚洛基在懷孕中。

冬至節這天他們兩人跟平常一樣，得到祝福的兩人當然很開心，索爾相信自己和洛基的孩子會平安出生，他們會盼著這個孩子出生，不過這時候只要陪著愛人好好休息就好。END


	13. 聖誕節(盾冬)

不管經過多少年的時間，紐約過聖誕節的氣氛還是那樣濃厚，儘管二次世界大戰已經結束，史蒂夫和詹姆斯回到美國和兩個孩子在一起，詹姆斯乖乖的在紐約養傷，史蒂夫還在軍中工作。

為了詹姆斯的手史蒂夫可說是傷腦筋，之前有和朋友霍華德商量過，他們正在想要不要去非洲的那個小國家療傷，只是現在他們決定和孩子們在美國紐約度過聖誕節。

史蒂夫抱著女兒和詹姆斯牽著兒子去買東西準備過聖誕節，對於兩個孩子的聖誕節禮物早已經想好要送什麼，戰爭過後史蒂夫幫軍中處理一些事情，當然還有和其他人成立神盾局。

「史蒂夫，晚餐想要煮什麼？」詹姆斯很認真的在挑選今天晚餐的菜色。

「要烤火雞嗎？」史蒂夫也在想今天要弄什麼晚餐。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎想要吃什麼？」詹姆斯問著寶貝兒子和女兒。

「幫我們決定吧！寶貝們。」史蒂夫親親女兒的臉頰。

約瑟夫拉著詹姆斯的手一起挑選自己想要吃的菜色，瑪莎在史蒂夫的耳邊說自己想要吃烤雞，聽見女兒的答案史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，然後把女兒放下來開始拿起晚餐的材料。

瑪莎抓著史蒂夫的褲子不亂跑，等到史蒂夫把東西放入籃子之後才牽起女兒的手繼續走，這是一家新的超市，賣的東西很多，詹姆斯想要逛這家新開的超市，史蒂夫才會帶著他們過來逛。

買好晚餐的材料之後史蒂夫又抱起女兒拿著材料和詹姆斯一起回家，少了一隻手的詹姆斯無法好好的抱兒子，只好牽著他的手和愛人、女兒一起回家，約瑟夫也不太會抱怨。

「我和霍華德說好，如果真的連絡的上非洲的瓦干達，你就可以過去療傷。」史蒂夫對於詹姆斯受傷的事情感到很自責。

「你們決定就好，我沒有太大的意見。」詹姆斯不忍史蒂夫老是自責這件事。

「巴克。」史蒂夫很認真的看著詹姆斯。

「別太擔心，我相信你和霍華德。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

由於現在社會風氣還是那樣的保守，史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會做出太大的動作，如果可以過去瓦干達的話，或許可以和自己最愛的人相守在一起，即使是身為美國隊長的史蒂夫，還是會保護好自己最愛的人和寶貝兒女。

如果事情確定之後史蒂夫知道自己和詹姆斯今年是在美國最後一次過聖誕節，等到愛人把傷養好之後他們才會回到美國來，對詹姆斯來說只要和史蒂夫以及寶貝兒女們在一起去哪裡都無所謂。

當然這件事情史蒂夫有和巴恩斯家的人商量過，詹姆斯的父母親同意史蒂夫的作法，蕾貝卡雖然有點微詞可是也沒刻意反對，反而很樂意有時間也會過去照顧寶貝姪子、姪女。

「爸爸，烤雞什麼時候才會好？」瑪莎站在琉璃台旁邊看著史蒂夫做飯，她覺得肚子有點餓。

「可能要一點時間，瑪莎餓了嗎？」史蒂夫一邊動手一邊問寶貝女兒。

「有一點。」瑪莎想了想之後告訴史蒂夫。

「拿包餅乾去和巴克以及喬治一起吃。」史蒂夫從櫃子當中拿出一包餅乾給女兒。

前幾天霍華德親自來紐約和史蒂夫商討詹姆斯的事情，聽說是已經和瓦干達的國王商量好，很樂意讓好友的愛人過去療傷，也會幫他們一家人準備好一間房子，讓他們可以在那裡生活。

要過去瓦干達這件事史蒂夫很樂意，但是後續的事情要安排好才可以，除了要通知羅根外，就是要讓巴恩斯的家人可以隨時過去幫忙照顧兩個孩子，這些事情自然需要安排好才可以。

畢竟瓦干達是與世無爭的地方，不能讓太多人知曉，史蒂夫自然會找比較親密的人知曉，除此之外他不會讓其他人知道這件事，這件事情也要秘密進行，絕對不可以給其他人知道。

「聖誕節大餐！」看見餐桌上的菜色約瑟夫開心的大叫。

「去洗手吃飯，吃過晚餐之後才可以去拆禮物。」詹姆斯摸摸兒子的頭。

「爸爸和爹地已經準備好我們的禮物了嗎？」瑪莎很期待可以收到禮物。

「當然囉！寶貝。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴女兒。

兩個孩子開心的去洗手，然後坐下來等著吃晚餐，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也跟著一起坐下來吃飯，儘管詹姆斯已經習慣用一隻手來活動，但是史蒂夫還是會幫他服務，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯不會去多說什麼，樂意讓史蒂夫幫自己服務。

自從有了兩個孩子之後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯覺得他們家變的很完整，當然他們兩個也從沒有跟其他人解釋說約瑟夫和瑪莎到底是怎麼來的，除了咆哮突擊隊的人以外大概只有佩姬和霍華德知曉，再來就是巴恩斯家的人知道。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯覺得不需要像大眾解釋孩子們的來歷，只要讓大家知道約瑟夫和瑪莎是他們的寶貝兒女就好，聖誕節就是要和家人一起過，看見孩子們開心的樣子他們兩人很開心。

「烤雞全部吃光，約瑟夫和瑪莎的胃口很好呢！」詹姆斯看見桌上的殘骸後說出這句話。

「除了烤雞以外就是玉米濃湯和沙拉。」對於兩個孩子們的好胃口史蒂夫當然會很開心。

收拾好碗筷之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起陪著孩子們拆禮物，看見收到是自己喜歡的禮物約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心，各自撲到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的懷裡，他們兩人摸摸寶貝孩子們。

只要約瑟夫和瑪莎開心，史蒂夫和詹姆斯自然也會很開心，對他們來說孩子們開心才是最重要的事情，聖誕節是孩子們的節日，也是家人團圓的日子，這也是戰後他們一起過的重要日子。

以後每年聖誕節都要和自己最重要的人一起過，史蒂夫相信一定會和詹姆斯一起過，不管以後要去哪裡史蒂夫都會和詹姆斯一起過，當然還有他們家最重要的兩個寶貝孩子，因為聖誕節是最重要的團圓日子。END


	14. 情人節(錘基)

自從來到中庭之後索爾和洛基幾乎可以說是想要在這裡定居，畢竟他們家的寶貝兒子可是愛上中庭的女人，一個被神祝福的孩子，在這裡索爾和洛基學到很多以前在阿斯嘉德上沒有看過的東西。

索爾和洛基知道這幾天是中庭的情人節，也是愛人互相表白的節日，聽說他們共同的好友美國隊長史蒂夫已經有了節目，似乎想要帶自己的愛人詹姆斯去吃一頓大餐，和詹姆斯很好的洛基從好友的口中得知這件事。

聽到這點之後洛基有想要和索爾一起過情人節，畢竟他真的很喜歡吃中庭的小點心，巧克力這項點心也是他喜歡吃的甜點之一，況且他已經很久沒有好好的和索爾一起度假。

「洛基，我幫你帶巧克力回來啦！」索爾帶了一堆巧克力回來給洛基吃。

「我親愛的哥哥，謝謝你。」洛基聽見有巧克力當然很開心。

「有你喜歡吃的巧克力蛋糕喔！」索爾可是很寵愛自己的寶貝弟弟。

「喔！親愛的哥哥，你真了解我。」洛基聽見有自己喜歡吃的蛋糕更是高興。

這幾天洛基從書上和好友詹姆斯的口中得知情人節的由來，他想起來前幾天自己在書上看見的內容，腦袋開始計劃要和索爾一起度過這樣重要的節日，要和情人一起度過的重要節日。

【華崙亭情人節(Valentine's Day)：2月14日

西元3世紀時，羅馬皇帝為避免已婚男子不願離家當兵，發布了一道禁止結婚的法令，但華崙亭主教依舊違背皇帝旨 意，秘密為青年人舉行婚禮。他因此遭到監禁，並於西元273年2月14日死在獄中。後人為了紀念他，將他殉難這天訂為「華侖亭日」，後來便成為世人耳熟能 詳的情人節。

在西洋傳統裡年輕人是華崙亭日的主角，他們在這個節日裡鄭重其事地為戀人選擇禮物、鮮花，以表達自己的愛慕之情。痴情的少女則會按古老傳說，在華崙亭日前一晚把月桂樹葉放在枕頭上，盼望自己在夢中同自己的心上人相會。

在美國，華崙亭日不僅是年輕人的節日，親人朋友間也可以互送小禮物，以表達感情、增進友誼。許多商家都特別出售裝飾成心形的巧克力糖、系著緞帶的紅玫瑰，以及鬱金香花束等禮品，而各式各樣的情人卡片更令人眼花撩亂。

對許多亞洲女子而言這一天顯得格外重要，因為儘管文化上較為傳統保守，社會價值觀一般已普遍接受女孩子在這天主動向心儀的對象示好。】

「這個節日的由來真的很感人，洛基你怎麼知道？」聽見洛基講解好一大段話後索爾說出這句話來。

「呵呵！當然是我看書後才知道的，中庭有很多好玩的事情。」洛基主動親吻自己的兄長。

索爾拿回主動權之後給洛基一個深吻，然後深情地看著他，玩鬧一會之後兩人換上中庭人穿的衣服去約會，對於索爾的品味洛基可是不敢苟同，自然會親自幫他打理一番，不然他是不會和他一起出門。

打扮帥氣的索爾可是會把所有女性給迷倒，當然洛基也不例外，兄弟倆人帥氣的樣子真的會迷倒所有的女性，走在路上就像是發電機一樣，只可惜他們兩人的眼裡只有對方。

打探到紐約許多的甜點店，索爾肯定是帶洛基去那邊約會，喜歡吃甜點的洛基看見是甜點店當然會很高興，這就不枉費索爾和東尼等人打聽，史蒂夫也提供許多不錯的店家給他。

「喜歡嗎？我親愛的弟弟。」索爾看見洛基開心的表情微笑的問。

「難得你也有動腦袋的一天。」洛基絕對不會正面開口稱讚自己的哥哥。

「為了討好你，我可是用了很多心力呢！親愛的洛基。」索爾對於洛基是那樣的疼愛。

「呵呵，我親愛的哥哥，你沒忘記我是你的伴侶，你寵我是正常的。」洛基微笑的看著索爾。

他們兄弟倆人唇槍舌戰的樣子讓人不知道要怎樣去介入，不過也沒有人想要介入他們兩人，這是他們神兄弟倆人的日常，復仇者聯盟裡面的人早已經習慣他們兩人這樣。

儘管是很重要的情人節，但是對索爾和洛基來說依舊項是平常的日子，只要感情好每天就像是情人節，史蒂夫和詹姆斯根本就像是每天歡度情人節的樣子，往往讓其他人不知道要說什麼才好。

索爾和洛基當然也是這樣，儘管今天是中庭人很重要的日子，可是對他們兩人來說就像是普通的一天，只是很值得留下很多美麗的回憶，他們兩人當然很樂意這樣做。

「洛基，我愛你，情人節快樂。」索爾微笑的對洛基說。

「我也愛你，情人節快樂，我的哥哥，索爾。」洛基主動親吻自己最愛的人。

對洛基來說索爾是任何人永遠無可取代的愛人，當他自己第一次發現這樣的情感時，自己是那樣的徬徨無助，因為他知道索爾不會愛上自己，沒想到在大家刻意的提起之下，索爾認清自己的感情，願意和自己在一起。

其實很多時候不難發現索爾是那樣的愛著洛基，總是會用自己的表達方式來愛著他，由於他們兩人之間太過習慣，遲鈍的索爾沒有想到這一點，才會讓洛基以為他不愛他。

搞清楚自己的感情之後，索爾當然是用自己的方式把人拐到身邊，甚至不會輕易的讓其他人對洛基出手，強大的佔有慾讓人不知道要說什麼才好，即使是他們的姊姊對此也不知道要怎樣說。

「吾友史蒂夫說，只要是真心相愛，不管哪一天都是情人節。」索爾用認真的表情告訴洛基。

「那個笨小鹿也是這樣告訴我，他說我們兩個根本就是天天在過情人節。」想到詹姆斯說的話洛基就想笑。

洛基知道自己和索爾根本就是天天在過情人節，感情好到連家裡的三個小孩都匯避之唯恐不及，如果不是洛基警告索爾不要讓自己在繼續生孩子下去，索爾肯定會想在繼續生孩子。

情人節果然就是要和自己最重要、最喜歡的人一起度過，相信不管在中庭還是阿斯嘉德都一樣，只要是和心愛的人在一起每天都會是情人節，根本不需要擔心，相信索爾和洛基也是這樣。END


	15. 孩子(盾冬)巴奇生日賀文

3月10日榆樹(Elm)

花語：高貴

花占卜：您心胸廣闊，不拘小節，是個性情中人。您對愛情很敏感，喜歡率直認真的人。雖然愛您的人很多，卻不易找到意中人，您需忍耐多一陣子，等待愛神幫您撮合吧。

花箴言：緣份不可強求，只可以等待。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯的孩子是在二戰時期當中誕生的孩子，是正在打戰的時候突然憑空出生的孩子，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯有些慌亂，後來在佩姬和霍華德的幫助下把兩個孩子給隱藏好。

至於這兩個孩子為什麼會誕生，史蒂夫和詹姆斯不太懂，似乎是和外星科技有關係，阿斯嘉德的神明幫助他們能夠擁有屬於自己的孩子，擁有他們兩人的血緣，當然這些事情全部被隱瞞下來，沒有人知曉。

戰爭過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯專心的撫養孩子們，這對雙胞胎兄妹，只是詹姆斯因為手傷的關係而退役，史蒂夫則是頂著美國隊長的身分繼續在軍隊當中工作，巴恩斯家的人對於這兩個孩子也不過問，等待史蒂夫和詹姆斯告訴他們真相。

「我奶粉泡不對嗎？怎麼約瑟夫都不喝？」史蒂夫抱著兒子一邊哄一邊問。

「約瑟夫是尿布濕了，瑪莎才是肚子餓，你剛剛餵過約瑟夫。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫慌了手腳的樣子微笑。

「喔！天呀！我到底怎麼了？」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話苦笑。

「好了、好了，你去餵瑪莎，我來弄約瑟夫。」就算只有單手詹姆斯還是可以搞定兒子的尿布。

前陣子史蒂夫和羅根去俄羅斯一趟後撿了一位可愛的紅髮小女孩回來，聽說是叫娜塔莉亞‧羅曼諾夫，大家習慣叫她娜塔莎或是娜特，現在暫時拜託羅根帶著，然後讓佩姬和CIA的人訓練她。

因此詹姆斯知道他們家有三個孩子，不過現在他和史蒂夫要處理他們的寶貝兒女，也是他們的親生孩子，這兩個可愛的小娃兒可是把他們家鬧得天翻地覆，為了這兩個孩子他們可是惡補很多有關小孩子的知識。

約瑟夫和瑪莎非常的乖很少會大哭大鬧，讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯很容易照顧，根本不需要擔心那麼多，有時候羅根和霍華德過來拜訪的時候，這兩個孩子也基本不吵，只是瑪莎很喜歡讓羅根抱，霍華德也成為約瑟夫的教父。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎真的很乖。」史蒂夫把兩個孩子放入嬰兒床後微笑。

「乖到讓人覺得不可思議。」詹姆斯看見孩子們乖乖的睡覺後放心許多。

「說不定長大後會很調皮，跟你以前一樣。」史蒂夫笑笑的看著詹姆斯。

「至少沒像你一樣身體不好，不然我會擔心。」詹姆斯主動親吻史蒂夫。

躺在嬰兒床上的約瑟夫和瑪莎根本不管兩位父親在旁邊恩愛，史蒂夫當然有和巴恩斯家的人說過這兩個孩子的來歷，不過詹姆斯的父母親以及妹妹一點也不介意這兩個孩子到底有怎樣的由來，甚至對於詹姆斯和史蒂夫在一起也沒那樣在意。

看見這樣的情形詹姆斯很感謝家人不去在意那麼多，史蒂夫對此也感到很開心，就這樣一家人照顧這兩個孩子長大，而且史蒂夫有個守護天使在照顧他這件事也只有巴恩斯家的人知曉。

恩愛過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯窩在一起睡覺，趁著孩子們在睡覺他們兩人也跟著一起睡覺，直到下午過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯才醒了過來，而且還是被電鈴聲給吵醒，史蒂夫睡眼惺忪的去開門，看見蕾貝卡在門外後馬上把人請進來。

「天呀！史蒂夫、巴奇，你們兩個竟然在睡覺，現在都什麼時候了。」蕾貝卡看見他們兩人剛睡醒的樣子大聲說。

「蕾貝卡，妳太大驚小怪了，小心吵醒約瑟夫和瑪莎。」詹姆斯看見妹妹大驚小怪的樣子很無奈。

「難得我過來看你們，你竟然這樣對我。」蕾貝卡氣呼呼的看著自家兄長。

「因為妳實在是太吵了。」看見兩個孩子睡的很熟的樣子詹姆斯鬆了一口氣。

史蒂夫看見詹姆斯和蕾貝卡鬥嘴的樣子微笑，然後去廚房泡茶拿一些點心出來，等他把東西拿出來後詹姆斯和蕾貝卡馬上走過去吃，史蒂夫只是笑笑的看著他們，偶爾可以看見詹姆斯像小孩子的樣子，這點史蒂夫不會多說什麼。

看見蕾貝卡來找自己詹姆斯當然會很開心，畢竟是自己最疼愛的妹妹，沒有兄弟姊妹的史蒂夫總是很羨慕巴恩斯家的人，詹姆斯就是他羨慕的對象之一，不過他對詹姆斯的愛不僅僅只有如此。

時間差不多兩個孩子醒了過來，約瑟夫和瑪莎開始發出一點聲音，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形馬上走過去，然後把兩個孩子抱起來，孩子們小小的身軀在史蒂夫的身上，蕾貝卡看見這樣的情形馬上跑過去抱瑪莎。

「親愛的蕾貝卡，妳真的很喜歡瑪莎。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

「瑪莎這麼可愛，我當然喜歡她，妳說對不對？瑪莎。」蕾貝卡喜歡逗弄自己可愛的小姪女。

「她可是我的寶貝女兒，當然可愛。」詹姆斯對此洋洋得意。

「喔！你想太多，她可是你和史蒂夫的女兒，是因為像史蒂夫的關係才會這麼可愛。」蕾貝卡總是有辦法打擊自己的哥哥。

詹姆斯想要吐槽自己的妹妹卻不知道要怎麼說，史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是抱著約瑟夫看著他們兩兄妹鬥嘴，瑪莎乖乖的在蕾貝卡的懷裡，似乎不覺得姑姑和父親鬥嘴有什麼好玩。

約瑟夫喝完牛奶，史蒂夫拍拍他的背部讓人打嗝，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形伸出手摸摸約瑟夫，瑪莎讓蕾貝卡乖乖的餵牛奶，喝完牛奶之後拍拍背部打嗝，兩個孩子在沙發上一起玩了起來。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯坐在一起微笑沒有多說什麼，蕾貝卡看見小姪子和小姪女玩在一起的樣子微笑，抬起頭來看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯在耳語的樣子覺得他們真的很幸福，對她來說自己的兄長幸福自己也會很開心。

有了孩子後史蒂夫和詹姆斯的家更是完整，約瑟夫和瑪莎會帶給這個家歡笑聲，一個完整的家讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯感到很幸福，對他們來說約瑟夫和瑪莎會是他們最寶貝的兒女。END


	16. 甜點(錘基)

身為邪神的洛基有個小愛好，就是很喜歡吃甜點，這點身為他的伴侶也是他的兄長的雷神索爾很清楚，因此當他們來到地球中庭的時候，索爾幾乎可以說是把所有的甜點店都給搜刮完成，只是要讓洛基品嚐這裡的甜點。

看見兄長搜刮這麼多的甜點讓洛基很開心，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，他知道自己的伴侶史蒂夫不會這樣做，沒想到索爾會為了洛基而這樣做，不知道該說索爾是體貼的伴侶還是只是單獨的只寵洛基。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見洛基把所有的甜點吃完的樣子很訝異，索爾一臉開心的看著自己最疼愛的弟弟把所有的甜點給吃完很開心，有人比東尼還要喜歡吃甜點，不得不說洛基真的比東尼還要喜歡吃。

「洛基，你真的很喜歡吃甜點。」詹姆斯看見桌上的甜點被洛基全部消化完畢後感到很訝異。

「小鹿，這你就不知道，甜點吃了會使人愉快，而且這是索爾親自幫我買的，當然要吃完。」洛基微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「還想吃的話，我明天再去買。」索爾寵弟弟無極限。

「索爾，你真的很寵洛基。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯不打算打擾這兩位兄弟，乾脆回去自己的房間去，覺得時間差不多來去接他們家最小的女兒，當然也順便接孫子、孫女回家，就讓索爾和洛基好好的討論。

對於索爾這樣寵洛基讓復仇者大廈的人不知道要說什麼才好，不過兩位當事人根本沒有任何感覺，索爾每天都會買一堆甜點給洛基，洛基最常吃的就是布丁這個甜點，只要洛基喜歡索爾就會常常買。

有時候洛基吃不完就會分給詹姆斯一起吃，偶爾史蒂夫也會跟著一起吃，更不用說索爾和洛機會給自己的寶貝女兒吃，絲露德偶爾會陪著自己的父親一起吃，對於父王很寵愛父親沒有太大的感覺。

「天呀！父王，你又買這麼多給父親。」絲露德看見桌上的甜點實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「奧丁在上，父王，你買這麼多，父親吃的完嗎？」摩迪看見滿桌的甜點已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「我吃的完，親愛的。」洛基看著二兒子說出這句話。

「曼尼呢？又去約會了？」索爾沒看見大兒子感到很疑惑。

「父王，拜託，曼尼已經跟你說他今天有任務要處理，你怎麼又忘了。」絲露德聽見索爾說的話翻白眼。

「寶貝，妳就原諒妳父王，他最近幫我買甜點買到有點混亂了。」洛基把女兒拉到自己的懷裡。

摩迪看見這樣的情形不想多說什麼，只是坐下來看自己想要看的書，索爾的確是忘記大兒子今天有任務要處理，而且還是和他的妻子瑪莎一起處理的任務，最近他們太過無所事事，總是會忘記自己是復仇者聯盟的一員。

洛基看見滿桌的甜點很開心，開始慢慢的吃了起來，索爾反而是在旁邊吃炸雞和喝啤酒，洛基反而比較喜歡喝紅茶，甜點配紅茶是很好的選擇，絲露德和摩迪反而是喜歡喝氣泡飲料。

把布丁吃完之後洛基一臉幸福的樣子，索爾看見這樣的情形馬上露出好看的笑容，絲露德和摩迪對於兩位父親的相處情形實在是不知道要說什麼才好，這樣的相處方式快要把他們的眼睛給閃瞎。

「洛基，還需要吃甜點嗎？」索爾看見洛基把所有的甜點給吃完的樣子問。

「今天的份已經夠了。」洛基乾脆窩在索爾的懷裡。

「你可不要吃太多，這樣我會傷腦筋。」索爾親親自己最愛的人。

「親愛的哥哥，你可不能剝奪我最愛的興趣。」洛基回應索爾的吻。

摩迪和絲露德看見這樣的情形馬上閃人，他們兩人才不想要看兩位父親在那邊放閃光，索爾和洛基親吻起來根本不會去看旁邊到底有沒有人，為了避免有十八禁的畫面，他們兩個當然要早早閃人。

索爾和洛基有時候會不小心吻到床上去，忘我的兩人總是會忘記還有孩子們在，常常讓人不知道要說什麼才好，不過索爾和洛基不會公開在大家的面前做這種事情，雖然偶爾會遇到不小心闖入他們的領域。

有時候不小心目擊他們兩人的性愛場景時，大家總是會避走遠之，純情的史蒂夫總是會臉紅的離開，詹姆斯和娜塔莎有時候會調侃一下，當然每個人的反應都不一樣，只是索爾和洛基不是那樣在意。

「洛基，你是我的甜點，我最愛吃的甜點。」索爾很認真的看著自己最愛的弟弟。

「這樣的話，你是否該好好享用呢？」洛基微笑的看著索爾。

「你說呢？弟弟。」索爾當然會好好的享受。

「我想你知道的，哥哥。」洛基當然知曉索爾的心思。

索爾的甜點肯定是洛基，這點是毋庸置疑，每天討好自己的弟弟這點就是要做這件事，可以把自己最愛的人給拐到床上去，相信洛基也很清楚這件事情，索爾的意圖他當然很清楚。

在床上打架的兩人打的很爽快，索爾很喜歡在洛基的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，絕對不會讓任何人在洛基的身上留下痕跡，索爾的佔有慾他們兩人很清楚，兩人都不會踏到對方的地雷。

即使是喜歡挑戰人家底線的洛基是不會輕易的挑戰索爾的底線，要是超過的話索爾肯定會給洛基一個教訓，索爾的教訓會讓洛基永生難忘，因此學乖的洛基不會去挑戰索爾。

「明天想要吃什麼甜點嗎？」索爾親親洛基的臉頰。

「我想吃布丁，你知道我最愛吃的就是布丁。」洛基相信索爾很清楚自己喜歡吃什麼。

「我知道你喜歡吃布丁，我會買布丁回來給你吃。」索爾很樂意幫洛基服務。

有一個寵愛自己的哥哥洛基覺得自己很幸福，索爾會用自己的方式寵愛他，甜點是洛基的生命，這點索爾很清楚，只要自己最寶貝的弟弟開心，索爾就會很開心，因為洛基是他的心頭肉。END


	17. 兔子彩蛋(狼隊)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> OOC有，請見諒，因為好久沒有看X戰警系列，所以有點難以抓他們的個性。
> 
> 自創人物有，時間點請不要太過在意，這個背景有點半AU，所以這裡的金鋼狼和美國隊長認識，是咆哮突擊隊裡面的人，是以我原本想要寫的長篇，只是我還沒動手，自創人物也是裡面有的人。
> 
> >>被打
> 
> 戴肯本是漫畫中金鋼狼的兒子，是黑暗金鋼狼。
> 
> 法官和火神是獨眼龍的兄長，電影系列有提過法官，火神尚未看到過，似乎只有出現在漫畫中而已。

復活節這個節日羅根不陌生，他有個很愛過復活節的寶貝教女，是美國隊長史蒂夫的寶貝女兒瑪莎，只要有節日史蒂夫總是會拉著以前的隊友一起過，畢竟他們這群人退伍過後還是有所連絡。

不過今天羅根被拜託當照顧者一天，照顧史蒂夫和詹姆斯所收養的女兒貝琪和瑪莎的寶貝女兒蕾貝卡，從以前自己就是這兩位好友的託付者，早已經習慣的羅根不想要多說什麼，自然很習慣就接手過來。

史考特看見羅根帶著兩個女孩進入X學院後大概知道發生什麼事情，以前自己剛進入X學院的時候以為羅根有女朋友，結果才知道那位女孩是他的寶貝教女，但是羅根是真的有個心愛的妻子已經過世，他們有一個兒子戴肯。

「羅根、羅根，媽媽說復活節有兔子會來拿彩蛋，所以我和貝琪要畫彩蛋。」蕾貝卡開心的告訴她很喜歡的長輩。

「好，正確來說是兔子送彩蛋給你們。」羅根摸摸蕾貝卡的頭。

「姐姐說羅根你可以陪我們畫彩蛋。」貝琪很期待可以和大家一起畫彩蛋。

「你會畫彩蛋嗎？羅根。」史考特聽見兩位小女孩的對話反而問自己的戀人。

「會一點，有跟史蒂夫學過一點，以前和瑪莎畫過幾次。」羅根牽起兩個孩子準備去院子當中畫彩蛋。

看見這樣的情形史考特一起跟著過去，他們準備水彩和幾顆煮熟的雞蛋，開始畫起彩蛋來，小孩子們會去準備給兔子放彩蛋的巢穴，不過他們會先畫彩蛋，羅根做起這些事情很熟練，畢竟以前每年都和自己的寶貝教女瑪莎一起做。

史考特看見這樣的情形感到很訝異，兄長法官看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他進入X學院的時間比弟弟獨眼龍史考特還要早，自然曾經看過羅根和瑪莎一起準備過的情形，查爾斯從不會說什麼。

羅根讓X學院當中比較小的小孩子跟著蕾貝卡和貝琪一起畫彩蛋，史考特嚴肅的看著這些孩子們，以免他們亂用自己的能力傷到別人，雖然說蕾貝卡不是會被輕易傷害到的孩子，但是貝琪是一般人自然要小心一點。

「看你做得很順手，真讓人訝異。」史考特看見這樣的情形說出這句話。

「以前瑪莎總是會纏著我，要我陪她畫彩蛋，久了自然就習慣。」羅根把東西拿給蕾貝卡和貝琪。

「你真的很喜歡瑪莎。」史考特沒自覺得說出這種吃醋的話語。

「你在吃醋嗎？瑪莎對於我來說是女兒，只是感情比較好。」羅根聽見史考特說的話很訝異。

「如果不認識你們的人，會讓人以為是情侶。」史考特想起第一次見到的情形。

「瑪莎對誰都很親近，不只有我而已，她和史蒂夫或是巴奇出門也是一樣。」羅根聽見史考特說的話差點沒大笑出來。

有許多年紀比較大的孩子也跟著一起畫彩蛋，法官也陪在孩子們的身邊，聽見羅根和史考特的對話差點沒笑出來，的確有很多人第一次見到羅根和瑪莎的樣子真的會以為他們是情侶。

如果不是幾乎可以說是從小在這裡的人的話，真的會這樣以為，連他們的兄弟之一的火神也是這樣認為，後來知道不是後還追求瑪莎一段時間，結果被對方給拒絕，瑪莎有個感情很好的未婚夫，現在是她的丈夫。

羅根的年紀可是比查爾斯還要大，史考特會喜歡上他這點可是讓其他人沒有想到的事情，因為剛進入X學院的史考特可是處處和羅根針鋒相對，誰知道他們現在竟然會在一起。

「我畫好了，這個給羅根，這個給史考特。」貝琪開心的把自己的作品給羅根和史考特。

「謝謝。」史考特微笑的把東西收下來。

「嗯，臉上都沾到顏料，讓琴帶妳去洗臉。」羅根摸摸貝琪的頭。

「好。」貝琪笑笑的去找琴幫忙。

「這孩子……」羅根看著手上的彩蛋微笑，圖案是一隻可愛的小兔子。

晚上給兩個女孩念過故事書後羅根走到外面抽雪茄，選擇在外面吹著涼風看書，這些習慣是被那些感情很好的朋友所影響，史考特走出來陪在他身邊，看見這樣的情形羅根沒有說什麼。

史考特坐下來安靜的看書，既然對方在看書自己也不好打擾，這是羅根每天的習慣，似乎是被好朋友影響的關係，偶爾自己也會陪在他身邊，只是每次做的事情都不一樣。

琴看見這樣的情形微笑，和暴風女竊竊私語，自從獨眼龍史考特和金鋼狼羅根交往之後她們就會在被後偷偷竊竊私語，這樣不難看到羅根真的很喜歡孩子，老是面惡心善，史考特在孩子的眼中是很嚴肅的老師。

「學院中有很多學生是你撿回來了，小淘氣就是你撿回來的，你把她當女兒看，幻影貓是你的小徒弟。」史考特知道戀人很受小孩子歡迎。

「只是看不慣就把人撿回來，沒有多大的心思。」羅根伸出手捏捏史考特的臉頰。

「我好像在那些學生的眼裡是很嚴肅的老師。」史考特對此有自知之明。

「我只是比較放縱那些孩子，每個人有每個人不同的個性，這沒什麼。」羅根放下書本很認真的看著史考特。

「的確是這樣。」史考特沒有多說什麼。

「你別看史蒂夫是個好好先生，他在教訓孩子的時候也是很嚴肅，甚至會長篇大論。」想起這件事羅根就頭痛。

史考特聽見羅根這樣說感到很訝異，他很少會聽戀人這樣說，美國隊長和他的伴侶冬日戰士兩個人看起來是美國隊長比較好相處，冬日戰士似乎比較嚴肅，不過相處之後才知道兩人都很好相處，可以感覺的出來巴奇比史蒂夫還要好相處。

自從成為戀人之後羅根和史考特很少吵架，偶爾真的生氣起來羅根大多甩門離開不繼續吵架，他知道要是繼續吵下去的話肯定會破壞他們兩人的感情，他和史考特也會趁此好好冷靜下來。

夜深了就好好休息，其他的事情不需要去想太多，貝琪給他們的復活節彩蛋放在桌上，上面的圖案讓他們捨不得吃，或許等到復活節過後羅根和史考特會吃掉，在這之前就先放在桌上當擺飾。END


	18. 復活節(盾冬)

四月份在天主教有個重要的節日，復活節，起因是緣由天主教耶穌基督死亡復活的意思，後來衍生為重要的節日，儘管史蒂夫和詹姆斯不信教，但是他們還是會跟其他人一樣一起度過復活節。

自從有了孩子之後他們會告訴孩子們復活節和兔子的故事，會親自教導孩子們畫彩蛋讓兔子來拿，約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會興致高昂的畫著自己的彩蛋，偶爾羅根會陪著瑪莎一起畫。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯總是會讓孩子們去發揮他們的創意，加上詹姆斯不擅長畫圖，總是會讓史蒂夫去教導孩子們，他會在一旁看著丈夫和孩子們畫彩蛋，偶爾一家四口也會在屋子裡玩鬧起來。

「巴奇，你的彩蛋……」看見詹姆斯慘不忍睹的畫風後史蒂夫已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「是啦！是啦！我才沒有小史蒂薇厲害，巴奇哥哥就是不會畫圖。」看見史蒂夫的表情詹姆斯故意這樣說。

「你可別這樣說，巴奇。」看見愛人不高興史蒂夫馬上安慰。

「哼！」詹姆斯一點也不想要理史蒂夫。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見兩位父親的互動不知道要說什麼才好，瑪莎走上前去撲到詹姆斯的懷中，然後用水汪汪的大眼看著她的父親，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯馬上不生氣，親親自己的寶貝女兒。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形馬上把約瑟夫抱在懷裡，看樣子孩子們誤會自己和詹姆斯正在吵架，才會用這樣的方式希望他們兩人不要吵架，史蒂夫摸摸約瑟夫的頭沒有多說什麼。

畫彩蛋的工具散亂在地上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形放聲大笑，然後又繼續和孩子們畫圖，這是他們兩人的相處方式，約瑟夫和瑪莎不太懂，正確來說史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會跟對方生氣。

「畫好了。」瑪莎把東西拿給史蒂夫。

「我們家瑪莎真厲害，畫的真好。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「都變成小花貓了。」詹姆斯看見約瑟夫和瑪莎臉上多了很多水彩。

「給DADA。」約瑟夫把彩蛋給詹姆斯。

收到兒子給的彩蛋詹姆斯微笑，親親他的小臉蛋，當然也不忘給小女兒一個吻，史蒂夫總是會盡量做到公平一點，但是還是可以看到出來他們會比較寶貝女兒一點，雖然他們不會忽略兒子。

約瑟夫和瑪莎感情很好，很少會看見他們兩人吵架，當然小孩子怎麼可能不吵架，有時候還會看見他們兩人打架，這時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯就會傷腦筋，會給他們該有的懲罰。

不過家裡兩個孩子很乖巧，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很少會處罰他們兩人，不得不說這兩個孩子真的很貼心，只要查覺到氣氛不對就會想盡辦法來緩和，常常讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯不知道要說什麼才好。

「明天會有兔子來收彩蛋嗎？」瑪莎抓著詹姆斯的褲子問。

「會，明天彩蛋就不見。」詹姆斯摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「真的嗎？我可以看到那隻兔子嗎？」瑪莎很期待想要看到兔子來收彩蛋。

「要是妳偷看的話，兔子會跑掉喔！」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴女兒。

「唔……」瑪莎聽見無法看到兔子差點沒哭出來。

「妳要是乖乖的話，兔子會給妳禮物。」詹姆斯把女兒抱起來安撫。

瑪莎把頭埋在詹姆斯的肩膀上，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，約瑟夫剛剛也有問自己一樣的問題，看樣子晚上等他們睡著後要換禮物才可以，小孩子就是這樣，會很想要看聖誕老人或是復活節的兔子。

等到晚餐時間他們一起出門吃晚飯，彩蛋就放在兩個孩子布置好的巢穴裡面，史蒂夫和詹姆斯抱著他們去外頭吃飯，儘管詹姆斯只有一隻手還是有辦法抱著孩子，自然不需要擔心太多。

從外頭回來後史蒂夫和詹姆斯把孩子們放下來，約瑟夫和瑪莎跑進客廳裡面看巢穴有什麼改變，看見孩子們這樣史蒂夫和詹姆斯只是笑笑的，他們希望孩子們可以保持這樣的天真。

「PAPA，彩蛋被拿走了，兔子送禮物給我了。」瑪莎拿起禮物跑到史蒂夫的面前。

「PAPA，我的也是，我也有拿到兔子的禮物。」約瑟夫很高興的把禮物拿給史蒂夫看。

「哇！真棒呢！去拆兔子送給你們的禮物吧！」史蒂夫摸摸兩個孩子的頭，讓他們去拆禮物。

「是霍華德還是羅根？」詹姆斯小聲的在史蒂夫的耳邊問。

「不知道，我沒有拜託他們。」史蒂夫也感到很疑惑。

「嘛！或許是“他”幫忙的。」詹姆斯微笑的說著。

「呵呵，也是。」史蒂夫微笑的看著孩子們拆禮物。

「下次見到人可要答謝才可以。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

史蒂夫點頭沒多說什麼，進入廚房拿牛奶給大家喝，看樣子自己守護者來家裡幫忙他，扮演兔子來幫孩子們送禮物，家裡的某個角落也有給自己和詹姆斯的禮物，至於那些彩蛋，肯定是留下來或是被吃掉。

果然史蒂夫在房間找到自己和詹姆斯的禮物，他把禮物拿給自己最愛的人，他們兩人也一起拆禮物，一家四口開心的拆禮物，得到自己想要的禮物大家都很開心，收到守護者所留下的紙條史蒂夫覺得很幸福，他知道這個人還在關心他。

詹姆斯看見自己的禮物微笑，果然是自己最喜歡的武器，等到自己的手確定好之後就可以去幫史蒂夫，到時候自己就可以用這個禮物，不過現在這個禮物還是先收好才行，不然給孩子們看見可不好解釋。

今年的復活節過的很快樂也很幸福，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的樣子讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯知道他們今年很開心，孩子們的笑容也是自己的動力，他們當然會感到很幸福，相信這樣的幸福會繼續延續下去。END


	19. 榭寄生(錘基)

在北歐神話中，傳說中芙麗嘉夢到兒子巴德爾死亡的預知夢，通知全世界的生物不得傷害自己的寶貝兒子，卻忽略榭寄生這種生物，因此在洛基的惡作劇之下讓霍德爾拿榭寄生去傷害自己的雙生兄弟。

之後天后芙麗嘉請求冥界的女神海拉放過自己的兒子，讓他的靈魂可以回到天界中，最後重新復活自己的寶貝孩子，美麗的芙麗嘉女神親吻路過的人，讓大家可以得到她的祝福，因此傳說在榭寄生下親吻會永遠在一起。

洛基看見中庭人替他們寫的神話嗤之以鼻，他可是芙麗嘉最疼愛的孩子，哪有可能真的會讓弟弟死於自己的惡作劇之下，要是這樣的話自己肯定會被索爾給打死，絕對不會還站在這裡。

「哼！中庭人寫的神話不可信。」洛基把書丟到一邊去。

「那是他們對我們的想像，又不是真的。」索爾看見這樣的情形把書撿起來然後安慰洛基。

「哼！憑什麼那些螻蟻要寫我們的故事，還不如我們自己寫給他們看。」洛基對此很不服氣。

「弟弟，裡面說的也有些是事實。」索爾坐在床邊親吻洛基的額頭。

「巴德爾那傢伙吵死了，霍德爾還可以忍受他，只能說是笨蛋一個。」對於雙胞胎弟弟洛基只有這樣的感想。

「別這樣說，他們兩個就是這樣，快睡吧！你還要養傷。」索爾就算知道洛基有霜巨人的體質還是不安心。

在索爾的安撫之下洛基乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺，他知道要是自己繼續鬧下去的畫肯定會被囉嗦，就算他知道對方很清楚自己有霜巨人的體質也是一樣，早知道這幾天他就不陪索爾去戰鬥，洛基現在有點小小的後悔。

最近他們認識史蒂夫和詹姆斯，是命運三女神之一的烏爾德帶回阿斯加德治療，起因是黑暗精靈不知道為什麼攻擊地球，身為神盾局的特工的史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然就義無反顧的去解決這件事。

沒想到解決後兩人卻有後遺症，嫁給中庭人的命運三女神看見這樣的情形決定把他們帶回阿斯加德來醫治，連帶他們家的小孩約瑟夫和瑪莎也一起過來，所以洛基才會拿到北歐神話的書。

「這兩個孩子是阿斯加德的科技所誕生的孩子？」海拉抱著瑪莎摸摸她的頭。

「好像是，妳不是不知道詩寇蒂是科技狂人。」索爾摸摸約瑟夫的頭並且抱起他。

「真稀奇啊！擁有中庭人的血統，阿斯加德人的壽命。」海拉親親瑪莎的臉頰微笑的說。

「聽詩寇蒂說，她只是把吾友史蒂夫和他的伴侶詹姆斯的血清放大而已。」索爾不確定這兩個孩子可以活多久。

「嘛！無所謂，死亡是生命當中的一輪，沒什麼好懼怕的。」海拉摸摸瑪莎的臉頰，她真的很喜歡這個小女孩。

「老姐，妳是掌管死亡的女神，當然不認為是有什麼好懼怕，一般人還是會怕。」索爾對於自家老姐說的話只能苦笑。

海拉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，索爾看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，他趁著洛基睡著過來看看好友的兒女，畢竟兩個星球的時間有所不一樣，不知道史蒂夫需要多久的時間才可以恢復，詹姆斯對此感到很擔心，兩個孩子暫時交給女神們照顧。

索爾待了一陣子之後回去閃電宮，這次曼尼、摩迪、絲露德有跟著一起出戰，只是對他來說洛基比較重要，他比較擔心自己最愛的人，而且他知道洛基很喜歡詹姆斯這位好朋友，也喜歡瑪莎這個可愛的女孩，當然神后也很喜歡她。

回到閃電宮看見洛基還在床上睡覺內心鬆了一口氣，耶夢加德乖乖待在自己的窩裡面，那是索爾送給洛基的寵物，芬里爾則是被海拉帶回去養，索爾走到洛基的身邊看看自己的寶貝弟弟，什麼話都沒有說。

「你剛剛去找海拉？」洛基睡眼惺忪的說著。

「有點事情過去看看，畢竟剛出戰回來，她沒那麼快回去海姆冥界。」索爾親親自己寶貝愛人。

「嗯。」洛基乖乖的點頭後又倒下去睡覺。

「好好睡，沒事的。」索爾微笑的看著這樣的情形。

「好。」洛基躺在床上蹭了蹭。

索爾親吻洛基的嘴唇，他們都沒有注意到放在床頭上的榭寄生，聽說在榭寄生底下親吻的人會永遠在一起，索爾和洛基會永遠在一起，只是他們都沒有發現到這點，這又是一個連他們自己都不知曉的祕密。

耗費大量魔力的洛基會用睡覺的方式來恢復自己的魔力，索爾會用自己的方式來照顧自己最愛的人，如果沒有必要索爾是不會帶著洛基出戰，這次面對的敵人沒有辦法，只好帶自己最寶貝的愛人去。

走過九界不同的行星之後，索爾知道有些事情顛覆自己的認知，已經慢慢有成為王位繼承人的一切，奧丁看見兒子這樣成長當然很高興，不再像是以前那樣莽撞，讓大家傷腦筋。

「我餓了。」洛基第二次醒來之後說出這句話。

「我讓人拿點心給你。」索爾差遣宮女去拿餐點過來閃電宮。

「你什麼時候掛榭寄生當裝飾？」洛基起身換衣服後看見床頭上的裝飾有點好奇。

「不記得了，大概是哪個宮女覺得好看拿來裝飾吧？」索爾親手幫洛基換上衣服。

「無所謂，榭寄生挺好看的。」洛基主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「你喜歡就好。」索爾回應洛基的吻。

親吻過後洛基抓了幾隻老鼠給耶夢加德吃，宮女們把餐點拿來後索爾和洛基一起用餐，恢復魔力的這幾天洛基是不會出閃電宮，索爾是絕對不會讓他出去，這點全阿斯加德的人都知曉。

形影不離的兩人不會輕易的離開對方，索爾會保護好自己最重要的人，不會讓洛基受傷，剛剛他們兩人在榭寄生下親吻對方，自然會永遠在一起，這點不需要擔心，因為他們是那樣的愛著對方，這份愛情會一直持續下去。END


	20. 奇異博士的玫瑰花(奇異玫瑰)

羅斯探員會認識史蒂芬．史傳奇博士是當年退役的時候受重傷的關係，也是因為這樣兩人就這樣保持聯絡，後來不管發生什麼事情他們都會和對方說，當史傳奇成為奇異博士、至尊法師的時候，他有告訴羅斯探員。

退役後羅斯繼續在CIA工作，知道史傳奇變成魔法師傳人也沒太大的感覺，只是變成比以前還要窮，自己只好默默的接濟他，以免這傢伙餓死，一來二去、一來一往之下產生感情。

王知道奇異博士有個很要好的朋友，或者應該說是情人，只是現在看起來兩人的互動好像不多，畢竟羅斯是個CIA探員，有的時候事情很多就沒有在一起，基本上是維持聚少離多的狀況。

「我說，史蒂芬，你要吃什麼？」羅斯穿著圍裙站在廚房前問著正在客廳看書的人。

「今天有什麼？艾爾佛斯。」史傳奇把書本放下來後看著自己的伴侶。

「昨天才補貨過，冰箱裡有很多東西可以吃，你不說我就隨便做。」羅斯走過去親吻史傳奇。

「我期待你的成果。」史傳奇很認真的看著羅斯。

羅斯走回去廚房煮飯，一邊煮飯一邊確認自家上司給自己的連絡工具，確認沒有太大的問題也沒有事情要處理後就專心煮飯，隨意做個義大利麵給兩人吃，最近CIA的事情不忙，復仇者聯盟那邊也沒有事情要處理，兩人都很悠閒。

把義大利麵端出來後史傳奇才從沙發上起身，羅斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是把餐具拿出來一起用餐，自從成為至尊法師後史傳奇老是餓肚子，看見這樣的情形羅斯只好接濟他，以免他餓死自己。

自從加入復仇者聯盟後史傳奇就沒在餓過肚子，雖然之前有羅斯接濟，但他知道愛人總是很忙，所以可以一起共度晚餐的時候並不多，現在餓肚子就去復仇者大廈蹭飯，愛人有空的時候就一起用餐。

「今天的晚餐很好吃，艾爾佛斯。」史傳奇放下刀叉後微笑的告訴羅斯。

「你喜歡就好。」羅斯把餐具收時好後開始洗碗。

史傳奇發呆的看著正在廚房裡整理餐具的愛人，他們為什麼會走在一起，當年自己車禍受傷時他也有來探望過，可是看見自己有女朋友後就什麼話都沒說，後來自己為了要恢復雙手而去了尼泊爾，成為法師後回來才去找他。

也是在那時候自己才領悟到自己是多麼的喜歡他，克莉絲汀並不算是自己的女朋友，羅斯那時候誤會自己和克莉絲汀的關係，探望幾次之後就疏遠自己，史傳奇很慶幸他沒有和自己斷了聯繫。

克莉絲汀和威斯特也不太相信自己治療不好，差點讓自己傾家蕩產治療，好在遇到強納森讓他知道魔法可以醫治自己，史傳奇才會起心動念去尼泊爾醫治自己的手，離開美國前他有通知羅斯，才會回來之後可以順利找到愛人。

「正在冥想？」羅斯走到史傳奇的身邊看著他。

「沒有，只是在回想以前的事情。」史傳奇伸出手摸摸羅斯。

「我不太懂當初高傲的你為什麼會醫治我？然後和我交往？」羅斯對此感到很好奇。

「只是一個緣份看你很順眼就醫治你，然後對你一見鍾情。」史傳奇很認真的告訴羅斯。

「我該慶幸你當初去修行的時候是把我拋在一邊，心有雜念在修行的時候可不是很好。」羅斯對此略知一二。

「我只是把你封在心底，或者是說那時候才意識到我喜歡你。」史傳奇不知道要怎麼說。

羅斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，對方對自己一見鍾情他沒有太大的意見，史傳奇回來之後他們兩人才正式交往，這之前他們兩人都處在曖昧期，在一起之後才知道這傢伙有多麼的讓人頭痛。

根本可以說是保護慾過頭，自己出任務的時候總是會偷偷在一旁幫忙，差點沒有讓自己的任務給打亂，後來在自己警告之後才慢慢的沒有這樣的情形出現，雖然有時候還是會保護自己。

史傳奇對自己的玫瑰可是保護的很好，上次知道他捲入瓦干達的內戰中，馬上衝到現場幫忙自己最愛的人，甚至連絡其他人一起過去幫忙，這點讓羅斯真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「你還在生氣我當初逮捕犯人不小心中槍，然後捲入別國的內戰。」羅斯突然問出這句話。

「是很生氣，所以只好連絡你的上司和美國隊長史蒂夫他們來幫忙。」史傳奇對於這件事情很生氣。

「抱歉，我沒想過你的想法。」羅斯對此感到很抱歉。

「事情過了就算，下次別捲入這樣的情形就好。」史傳奇親親愛人的額頭。

羅斯決定下次要出任務一定要告訴史傳奇，然後絕對要告訴自己的上司，讓這兩個人知道自己的行程，不然的話對方肯定會擔心，畢竟當初自己也沒想到會出現那樣的情形。

自己只是被派到去抓人，把國際通緝犯給抓回來，沒想到竟然會牽扯到瓦干達的內戰，嚇的其他人不知道要說什麼才好，不管是自己的愛人還是自己的上司都是一樣。

史傳奇會保護好自己最愛的人，羅斯是自己最喜歡的玫瑰，這朵玫瑰雖然不弱卻還是要保護好才可以，不然的話肯定要傷腦筋，他相信自己一定可以保護好自己的玫瑰花。

「睡覺時間到了，去睡覺！」羅斯把人拎去睡覺。

「好。」史傳奇乖乖的和愛人走。

「晚安，史蒂芬。」羅斯躺到床上睡覺。

「晚安，艾爾佛斯。」史傳奇把人抱在自己的懷裡和他一起睡覺。

同居一段時間後史傳奇和羅斯兩人的作息正常，除了偶爾有工作要做以外他們幾乎可以準時享用三餐和準時上床睡覺，雖然偶爾他們會看文件看的很久，僅僅只是偶爾，其他時間作息乖乖正常好好的休息，養精蓄銳搞定第二天的工作，畢竟他們每天的工作可是很耗體力。END


	21. 靈魂伴侶(盾冬)

打小就認識的史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人感情很好，同時也很有默契，只要幾句話就知道對方到底在想什麼，好到不行的默契往往讓旁邊的人不知道他們到底是在幹嘛，雖然神盾局的大家都很清楚他們的默契很好，只是看到永遠會被嚇到。

東尼永遠無法理解史蒂夫和詹姆斯的溝通方式，他們兩人的默契實在是太好了，好到讓孩子們都覺得很理所當然，一句話、一個眼神等等就知道對方的想法，不得不說他們兩人真的是靈魂伴侶。

由於霍華德和瑪麗亞真的很忙，東尼永遠不懂為什麼父母親會很忙，所以當父母親很忙的時候都會被丟到教父史蒂夫這邊，他很喜歡史蒂夫叔叔和詹姆斯叔叔，還有約瑟夫和瑪莎這兩位哥哥姐姐。

「巴克，可以幫我拿東西嗎？」正在客廳當中拆解東西的東尼聽見史蒂夫正在叫詹姆斯。

「好，今天的晚餐是義大利麵和蘋果派？」詹姆斯拿了史蒂夫要的東西後進入廚房裡面。

「巴奇叔叔怎麼知道？」東尼看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「味道吧？PAPA正在煮番茄肉醬。」約瑟夫吸吸鼻子聞到味道後告訴東尼。

「PAPA和DADA的默契很好。」瑪莎畫圖畫到一半後抬起頭來說。

東尼聽見哥哥姐姐說的話後又繼續玩自己的玩具，約瑟夫跟著他一起組裝零件，年紀小的他們想要探討史蒂夫和詹姆斯的好默契，根本不知道要怎樣去探討，不知道孩子們的心思，史蒂夫和詹姆斯親吻對方。

親密動作過後他們兩人繼續準備晚餐，史蒂夫把好吃的晚餐放在桌上，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形主動把刀叉給放好，這樣一來一往的默契讓人看的目不轉睛，似乎只要一句話一個動作對方就知道愛人在想什麼。

看見兩位父親已經準備好晚餐的樣子，約瑟夫牽起東尼的手去洗手，準備一起享用晚餐，瑪莎把自己的東西給收好後也跟著一起去洗手，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「吃飯吧！」史蒂夫微笑的看著孩子。

「史蒂夫的心意可要吃完才可以。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴孩子們。

多年過後東尼還是不能理解史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情關係，這種好默契從以前到現在都沒有改變過，每次跟著他們出任務的時候總是可以看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯的好默契，當他們一起對付敵人的時候常常會讓人感到很訝異。

詹姆斯永遠都會跟著那個布魯克林的傻小子，對他來說史蒂夫即使打了血清，還是那個布魯克林的傻小子，常常會讓自己不知道要說什麼才好，到了現在還是一樣。

激戰過後詹姆斯打量史蒂夫，看見丈夫的眼光史蒂夫有點心虛，他知道詹姆斯肯定知道自己受傷，東尼看見這樣的情形開始在觀察他們兩人的互動，似乎想要知道他們兩人到底想要幹嘛。

「親愛的史蒂薇，把手給我。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「巴克，我沒事，真的。」史蒂夫有些心虛的看著自己的丈夫。

「我說，手給我。」詹姆斯的語氣是那樣嚴肅。

「巴克……」史蒂夫乖乖的把手伸出去。

「我就知道你受傷了，還打算瞞著我？」詹姆斯不太高興的說著。

「只是小傷而已……」史蒂夫小小聲的抗議。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見這樣的情形白了一眼，對於兩位父親在這種事情上面默契很好也不知道要說什麼，東尼看見這樣的情形還是不了解，還是搞不懂為什麼兩位叔叔的默契可以這樣好。

當大家放鬆的時候沒想到又有敵人要攻擊他們，史蒂夫直接把盾牌丟出去砸昏敵人，詹姆斯開槍打死那個敵人，默契好到可以同步做這件事情，不管看幾次都會讓人訝異。

「我操！這些傢伙是沒死透嗎？」約瑟夫一個飛踢後又開槍正中目標。

「看樣子是呢！」瑪莎直接用雙槍來解決敵人。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯互看一眼之後又繼續去揍人，擅長近身戰的史蒂夫總是習慣用盾牌砸敵人，雖然開槍技術沒有丈夫那樣好，可是偶爾還是會開槍，詹姆斯直接是瞄準敵人的頭直接給他爆頭。

好不容易解決所有的敵人之後，他們回到復仇者大廈，瑪莎換下戰鬥服後直接躺在沙發上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，約瑟夫癱軟在沙發上。

看見孩子們沒動靜後詹姆斯直接把史蒂夫的衣服扒開，確認他身上有幾個傷口在，然後拿起醫藥箱開始幫他處理傷口，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形不敢多說什麼，每次在處理傷口的時候詹姆斯可是很嚴肅。

「這件褲子沒把叔叔的翹臀顯現出來真讓人失望呢！」東尼進入屬於他們的房間時說出這句話。

「的確是呢！史蒂夫的翹臀最好看！」詹姆斯處理完傷口後拍拍史蒂夫的翹臀。

「拜託，巴克。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話苦笑。

「真搞不懂為什麼叔叔你們的默契會這樣好？」東尼坐在沙發上好奇的問。

「因為我們是靈魂伴侶，所以才會有這樣好的默契。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴東尼。

「我和巴克相處很久，自然知道對方在想什麼。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

從小聽美國隊長事蹟長大的東尼對於這點還是不懂，他從父親霍華德的口中知曉美國隊長史蒂夫和巴斯恩中士的感情很好，默契好到聽說詹姆斯在和史蒂夫求婚的時候，對方還聽得出來對方是在和自己求婚。

兩人的玩笑話說到現在是真的已經結婚，好到讓人不知道該怎麼說的默契讓旁觀者不知道要說什麼，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很愛對方，在某些方面個性又很互補，默契又很好，常常會讓大家看他們放閃光。

即使到現在東尼還是不了解他們兩人的好默契到底從哪裡來，史蒂夫和詹姆斯感情真的很好，似乎老天就是要讓他們來當對方的靈魂伴侶，用這樣的好默契攜手這一生。END


	22. 身高差(奇異玫瑰)

任職於CIA羅斯探員有個法師兼任醫師的男友史傳奇，不過對於他們兩人的身高他非常在意，因為他自己矮了男友半個頭，對方老是會因為身高優勢而對自己做一些他想要做的事情。

例如說接吻的時候對方總是會直接把自己抓過來親吻，史傳奇只要低下頭就可以親吻羅斯，這是多麼方便的事情，常常會讓羅斯不知道要說什麼才好，儘管自己有反抗能力還是會沉浸在這個吻當中。

有時候羅斯受不了史傳奇的時候會把他踢下床，要是被踢下床史傳奇就知道不能繼續吵自己最愛的人，羅斯的武力值可不是輕易就可以打倒的，況且自己成為至尊法師之前只是一個普通的醫生。

「史蒂芬，不要抱著我。」正在煮飯的羅斯對於抱著自己的史傳奇感到很傷腦筋。

「我很想你，艾爾佛斯。」史傳奇就是不放手。

「你這樣我很難煮飯，晚餐我們還要不要吃？」對於高半個頭的史傳奇又抱又壓自己的樣子感到很無奈。

「你離開這麼多天，又不讓我去找你。」史傳奇悶悶的告訴自己最愛的人。

羅斯聽見史傳奇悶悶的抱怨實在是不知道要說什麼才好，這幾天出差去處理一些任務才會讓背後這個傢伙出現在這樣的情形，現在他只想要把史傳奇趕到客廳當中去。

因為自己的上司是超級英雄美國隊長的女兒，偶爾CIA的人需要去支援超級英雄的任務，神盾局的特工也有幾個人是兼任CIA的特工，這點一點也不稀奇，畢竟CIA和FBI這兩大情報局和神盾局有所來往。

至尊法師雖然是超級英雄卻很少出馬，或者是說每個超級英雄分配的任務都不一樣，這次分開來去執行任務讓史傳奇很不滿，羅斯反而覺得輕鬆許多，他可不喜歡每分每秒都和愛人在一起。

「給我去客廳當中等晚餐，我快要弄好了。」羅斯直接把人趕去客聽。

「好。」史傳奇很無奈的乖乖去客廳當中坐下來。

沒多久羅斯就把晚餐給端出來，看見這樣的情形史傳奇乖乖的坐下來和他一起用餐，和羅斯交往之後史傳奇不太會餓肚子，每次餐點也會有王一份，不過是史傳奇傳送給他，羅斯對於這點沒有太大的意見。

晚餐用好之後當然也會有一份給王，史傳奇看見這樣的情形把晚餐傳送給王，自己開心的和羅斯一起用餐，他才不想要讓王打擾他們兩人，而對方也不想要打擾他們，王才不想要被閃。

用餐過後史傳奇親吻羅斯，然後讓他去收拾東西，自己窩在沙發上看書，或是放空自己去冥想，對於愛人正在廚房忙碌的樣子他不能去打擾，不然的話肯定會被打，自己肯定打不過他。

「又在想什麼？」羅斯收拾好之後走過來找人。

「我覺得對你好像不夠，一直很想擁抱你。」史傳奇看著自己的愛人說。

「這幾天出門太過，讓你覺得很不習慣？」羅斯不知道要怎麼說。

「我不喜歡和你分開。」史傳奇鬧脾氣時很像小孩子。

看見這樣的情形羅斯只能好好的安慰自己最愛的人，史傳奇需要好好的安慰，不然的話自己肯定要傷腦筋，他們兩人交往這麼久的時間，早已經摸清楚對方的個性，自然知道要怎樣去安撫對方。

當天晚上史傳奇和羅斯的床上運動很激烈，這樣少見的激烈親密關係讓兩人沒有多說什麼，思念對方的情緒他們不會少於對方，發生關係時一定會想盡辦法告訴對方。

史傳奇很喜歡抱著羅斯睡覺，因為身高差的關係讓他覺得對方很適合抱著，自然會想要抱著他睡覺，羅斯也沒有反對史傳奇抱著自己睡覺，已經習慣之後他們兩人會在分開的時候感到很不習慣。

「我果然很喜歡抱著你睡覺，艾爾佛斯。」史傳奇開心的抱著羅斯睡覺。

「你喜歡就好，史蒂芬。」羅斯沒有太大的意見。

「我不喜歡和你分開，可是好像不行。」史傳奇悶悶的說出這句話。

「有任務要去的話這是不可能的事情。」羅斯拍拍史傳奇的手安撫他。

閉上眼睛睡覺之後史傳奇和羅斯已經不再討論這些惱人的事情，羅斯可是很厲害的特工，不可能輕易的放棄自己的工作，史傳奇是至尊法師，雖然他也是一個平凡人，可是也有自己的事情要處理。

第二天醒來時羅斯先在床上看著自己的手機與通訊系統，確定沒有太大的事情之後鬆了一口氣，任務過後總是有幾天休假，今天可以陪在史傳奇身邊，只是不知道對方會說什麼。

看見史傳奇抱著自己的樣子羅斯微笑，他先行起床處理今天的早餐，當然有先給史傳奇一個吻，今天既然放假羅斯當然要好好的休息，得到幾天的休假自己當然要好好陪在愛人的身邊。

「你醒了？早餐好了。」羅斯看見史傳奇醒來的樣子微笑。

「早安，艾爾佛斯。」史傳奇把人抱在懷裡親吻。

「早安，史蒂芬。」羅斯微笑的親吻他。

「今天的早餐肯定很好吃。」史傳奇乖乖的坐下來和羅斯吃早餐。

坐下來之後史傳奇先把早餐傳給王，然後開始和羅斯一起用餐，他知道愛人這幾天有休假，自己可以好好的和他待在一起，如果要去聖殿的話肯定要帶羅斯去，史傳奇才不想要一個人去聖殿。

當然這幾天也可以好好的去逛街，過著一般人的約會也不錯，畢竟不是所有的事情都要至尊法師處理，王也可以把所有的事情給處理好，趁著休假兩人一定要膩在一起。

知道史傳奇在打什麼主意的羅斯什麼話都沒有說，他很願意和對方一起去約會，用一般人的身份約會，其他的事情不需要去想太多，好好的和對方相處就行，維持幸福的溫度是很重要的事情。

雖然偶爾羅斯會計較一下他們兩人的身高差，可是他還是覺得可以和史傳奇交往是一件很不錯的事情，儘管有時候會拿他沒辦法，但是羅斯還是很喜歡史傳奇，這是不會改變的事情。END


	23. 重要的節日(盾冬)

母親節在羅傑斯家算是一個很矛盾的節日，當然在奧丁森家似乎也是一樣，不過他們還是會慶祝這個節日，在CIA工作的瑪莎看見日期後差點沒多說什麼，她想起來周末是母親節，該給自家兩位父親慶祝一下。

至少在詹姆斯來到他們家前都是史蒂夫身兼母職的把約瑟夫和瑪莎帶大，重點是他還把這兩個不是自己親生的孩子視如己出，這是多麼偉大的事情，在旁人的眼理來說是這樣。

瑪莎當然有弟弟妹妹，上面還有一個哥哥，大家各自做自己喜歡的工作，然而母親節這天是真的要回家慶祝一下，畢竟他們真的已經很久沒有回家看看史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「曼尼，親愛的，我周末要回家一趟，你知道的，母親節。」瑪莎微笑的告訴自己的男朋友。

「妳不說我都要忘記了，不回去肯定會被父親和爸爸揍。」曼尼想起來周末是母親節。

「放心！索爾和洛基才不捨不得打你，替我和海拉說一聲母親節快樂。」瑪莎親吻自己最愛的人。

「我會的，但是我相信海拉更希望妳出現在她的面前。」曼尼很清楚自家姑姑是自家女友的教母。

「我會考慮、考慮的，我愛你。」瑪莎當然很樂意去找海拉。

「我也愛妳，寶貝。」曼尼給瑪莎一記深吻。

周末瑪莎騎著哈雷機車回到布魯克林的家，長大後他們都搬出去住，約瑟夫也另外在外面找房子住，主要是不想要看史蒂夫和詹姆斯放閃光的樣子，CIA的紐約總部離布魯克林有點遠，瑪莎不得不搬出去和曼尼同居。

紐約可是很大的地方，難免會有這樣的情形產生，不過他們一家六口固定每個月會聚餐一次，主要是配合現在是職業軍人的湯瑪斯，特定節日是一定會聚在一起慶祝。

「我回來了。」瑪莎打開家裡的門後說出這句話。

「姐姐，來幫我做蛋糕。」貝琪看見自己最喜歡的姐姐回來馬上說。

「只有妳在家？」瑪莎還以為大家都在家。

「PAPA和DADA去採購咖啡店要用的東西，我想趁現在做蛋糕給他們。」貝琪不好意思的說著。

瑪莎點點頭表示了解，回去房間把東西放好之後就出來和妹妹一起做蛋糕，約瑟夫大概還在出版社處理一些事情，聽說他最近的繪本賣的很好，偶爾需要和編輯一起開會，湯瑪斯大概還在飛機或是火車上，反正約瑟夫用好之後會去接他。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯回家後看見兩個女兒正在忙碌的樣子微笑，看見寶貝大女兒回來他們當然會很開心，瑪莎難得可以和他們撒嬌，看樣子今天的晚餐是兩個女兒親手做的餐點。

晚餐時間一家六口聚在一起吃飯慶祝母親節，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心的收下孩子們給的禮物，收到瑪莎和約瑟夫精心繪製的卡片史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心，貝琪和湯瑪斯也送給他們很不錯的禮物。

「爸爸、巴奇，母親節快樂。」瑪莎除了畫卡片以外可是還有買其他的禮物。

「寶貝，謝謝妳。」詹姆斯開心的擁抱自己的大女兒。

「謝謝妳，寶貝，我愛妳。」史蒂夫微笑的看著瑪莎。

「我也愛你，爸爸。」一直以來瑪莎都很感謝史蒂夫收養她和約瑟夫。

夜晚當孩子們各自回房間之後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起打開孩子們的禮物，看見孩子們送的禮物他們很開心，他們最寶貝的孩子們已經長大，早已經不再是那個躲在他們身後的孩子。

史蒂夫總是會回憶起自己收養約瑟夫和瑪莎的時候，到後來認識自己一生當中最愛的人詹姆斯，和他一起撫養兩個孩子，後來他們又擁有兩個孩子，這是多麼幸福的事情。

當年自己父兼母職的把兩個孩子帶大，後來和詹姆斯一起撫養他們，為了達成女兒的願望又擁有兩個有血緣關係的孩子，幸福的家就這樣有了雛形，吵吵鬧鬧的過著，看著孩子們長大成人有了自己的事業，在和攜手一生愛人共度未來。

才知道這是多麼幸福的事情，讓人捨不得放開手，史蒂夫知道自己是多麼幸運才可以擁有詹姆斯這樣好的伴侶，也很感謝他陪著自己一起撫養孩子，很開心可以和他一起共組家庭。

「巴克，我很高興可以和你在一起，和你一起共組家庭是多麼的幸福。」史蒂夫摸著詹姆斯的手說著。

「我也是，史蒂薇，我也很高興可以和你在一起，和你一起擁有這樣幸福的家。」詹姆斯覺得自己是何其幸運才可以擁有史蒂夫這樣好的伴侶。

「母親節快樂，巴克。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的額頭。

「母親節快樂，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

有時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見空曠的家總是會懷念一下孩子們在的時候，孩子們嬉鬧的聲音是多麼的令人懷念，約瑟夫和瑪莎兩人嬉鬧的時候，或是最小的兩個孩子湯瑪斯和貝琪吵架的樣子。

孩子們離家後史蒂夫和詹姆斯覺得家裡空了許多，少了很多嬉鬧的聲音在，念舊的他們保留孩子們的房間，只要有時間就會去打掃孩子們的房間，雖然兩人世界很不錯，可是他們還是會想念孩子們在家玩鬧的樣子。

一時之間的空巢期讓他們有點不知所措，史蒂夫和詹姆斯把自己埋入工作當中，好不容易適應之後才舒緩許多，而且每個月的聚會都可以看見寶貝孩子們，慢慢的才讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯放心許多。

「老了都在感慨孩子們不在身邊。」史蒂夫喝了一口咖啡。

「沒辦法，他們是我們的寶貝。」詹姆斯握住史蒂夫的手這樣說。

「是啊……」史蒂夫微笑的看著愛人。

今年的母親節和孩子們一起聚會真的很幸福，不知不覺孩子們長大成人，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很驕傲，看見他們做喜歡的事情更是開心不已，史蒂夫知道自己和詹姆斯一起度過未來的日子，未來的日子肯定會更幸福。END


	24. 父親與母親(盾冬)

摩根．史塔克是復仇者聯盟裡面的團寵，大家都非常的寵愛她，基本上孩子都是復仇者聯盟裡面的團寵，每個孩子是個貼心的小乖巧寶貝，摩根當然也不例外，畢竟復仇者中有一個孩子。

今天小摩根自己出去探險，沒有告訴她的父母親東尼和小辣椒，就這樣偷偷的跑出去探險，史塔克大廈總是有許多地方可以讓小摩根探險，今天她來的地方是史蒂夫和詹姆斯的房間。

兩位超級士兵聽見小摩根的腳步聲，他們決定裝做不知道，史蒂夫繼續在陽台上畫畫，詹姆斯則是專心的看書，假日他們總是會這樣愜意，加上最近也沒有任務要去處理。

「巴奇哥哥，猜猜我是誰？」小摩根故意用雙手遮住詹姆斯的眼睛。

「嗯？我猜猜，是哪裡來的小公主呢？是我們家的小摩根小公主嗎？」詹姆斯笑笑的說著。

「賓果！巴奇哥哥猜對了！」小摩根很開心詹姆斯猜對答案。

「親愛的小公主，今天有什麼事情需要我幫您服務的呢？」詹姆斯把小摩根抱在懷裡。

「我來找史蒂夫哥哥，我想要請他教我畫畫。」小摩根很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「史蒂薇，摩根小公主需要你的幫忙。」詹姆斯往陽台那邊喊。

「馬上來。」史蒂夫把東西收拾好後進入屋子裡。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形馬上把剛剛史蒂夫畫的東西給搶過來，他想要看看他家的史蒂薇又畫了什麼，小摩根看見史蒂夫畫的圖很訝異，抬頭看著史蒂夫，眼神裡全部都是崇拜的情緒。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只是親親小摩根的額頭，然後把東西給收拾好才拿起素描本準備和小公主一起畫圖，小摩根喜歡在史蒂夫的懷裡畫圖，她把自己畫的圖拿出來，準備讓史蒂夫教導她。

詹姆斯把東西放下來後親親史蒂夫的臉頰，然後出去廚房拿甜點和茶水過來房間，如果有時間的話他也會做一點好吃的蘋果派來吃，小摩根是那樣的認真看著史蒂夫的手怎麼畫圖。

「想要畫什麼？」史蒂夫很有耐心的問著小摩根。

「聽賈維斯說今天是五月二十號，是人家說的我愛你的日子，我想要和爸爸媽媽說我愛你。」小摩根很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「那麼我們來畫全家福，好不好？」史蒂夫摸摸小摩根的頭。

「好，爸爸媽媽肯定會很開心。」摩根很樂意畫他們一家三口。

史蒂夫拿出一個畫紙出來和小摩根一起畫圖，看見摩根很認真的畫圖史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的看著她畫圖，然後慢慢的指導她要怎樣畫圖會比較好，這時候詹姆斯拿了蘋果派和果汁進入房間裡。

史塔克大廈的房間幾乎可以說是一應俱全，只是差別房間裡面沒有廚房，廚房是公共的區域，廚房旁邊也有一個很大的大廳可以容納大家聚在一起，所以有時候假日會在那邊看電影。

拿著鉛筆的小摩根畫了架構後史蒂夫慢慢的幫她修改，然後讓小摩根自己去上色，出自小摩根和史蒂夫的手畫出來的全家福是多麼的好看，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形親吻史蒂夫的臉頰，然後摸摸小摩根的頭。

「我的史蒂薇果然是個好老師，可惜巴奇哥哥沒有這樣的天份。」詹姆斯坐下來和史蒂夫依偎在一起。

「你有我就好，而且你的情書寫的比我好。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「喔！我的小史蒂薇，你什麼時候這麼會說情話，這可是巴奇哥哥的拿手項目。」詹姆斯很喜歡撩史蒂夫。

「我有個好老師，那個人就是你。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「我畫好了！」小摩根的聲音打斷史蒂夫和詹姆斯要做的事情。

「畫的很好！摩根。」史蒂夫摸摸摩根的頭。

被打擾到的史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒有太大的感覺，他們很寵愛摩根，這位可愛的小公主很受到大家寵愛，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也不妨多讓，詹姆斯拿出一張信紙讓摩根寫自己想要說的話給東尼和小辣椒。

史蒂夫只是看著這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，開始享用詹姆斯親手做的蘋果派，小摩根想要寫什麼那就不是他可以管的事情，詹姆斯會好好的告訴她說怎樣寫信會比較好。

一向會寫情書的詹姆斯當然會教導摩根怎麼寫信給自己的父母親，尤其是在這個重要的日子，當把所有的東西都做好之後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯讓摩根自己去包裝禮物，然後看著她開心的離開房間把東西拿給東尼和小辣椒。

「小摩根果然是東尼和小辣椒的寶貝女兒。」詹姆斯搶走剛剛史蒂夫咬了一口的蘋果派。

「是啊！也是霍華德的孫女。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只是親吻詹姆斯的嘴角。

「要是霍華德在的話肯定會很高興，有這樣聰明可愛的孫女。」詹姆斯相信好友肯定會有這樣的感覺。

「摩根真的很像東尼和霍華德。」史蒂夫很多時候會有這樣的感慨。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯很高興摩根有父親和母親的疼愛她，東尼和小辣椒是很好的父母親，不需要擔心小摩根的成長會很痛苦，這也讓他們想念自己的家庭，很早就失去父母親的史蒂夫很高興有巴恩斯一家人來照顧他。

東尼和小辣椒看見女兒給的禮物很開心，也很感謝史蒂夫和詹姆斯幫忙小摩根弄這個禮物，這讓身為父母親的他們是多麼的驕傲，寶貝女兒果然是很聰明的孩子，這樣乖巧的孩子可是他們的寶貝女兒。

看見史蒂夫正在專心吃蘋果派的時候，詹姆斯拿起他的素描本來看裡面的內容，除了自己以外就是自己的家人，自己的父母親和兄弟姐妹，不知不覺史蒂夫也成為他們家的一員，而現在是自己最重要的伴侶。

在最重要的日子跟自己最重要的人一起過是很幸福的事情，素描本裡面有很多的人物，都是史蒂夫身邊的人，詹姆斯佔大多數，當然也有他們兩人和其他人，果然現在的史蒂夫和詹姆斯是很幸福。END


	25. 情書(盾冬)

詹姆斯‧布崁南‧巴恩斯是布魯克林的小王子，以前收到的情書很多，從軍隊退役下來之後就和自己最愛的人史蒂夫‧羅傑斯在一起，即使和自己最愛的人在一起他還是會收到一些情書。

風度翩翩的詹姆斯在神盾局當中也吃得很開，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己最愛的人沒有什麼創傷壓力症候群，對於這點史蒂夫當然放心許多，很開心詹姆斯受到這麼多人歡迎。

不過今天收到情書的是他們的寶貝女兒，從學校上課完回家約瑟夫和瑪莎乖乖的去做功課，兩人雖然很聰明但是史蒂夫和詹姆斯不打算讓他們跳級上課，霍華德也是這個原因才讓東尼乖乖的和同年級的人一起上課。

「瑪莎，這是妳的嗎？」詹姆斯看見桌上的情書感到很疑惑。

「不知道，約瑟夫拿給我的，說是要給我的信件。」瑪莎和哥哥約瑟夫並不是同一班級的學生。

「不打開來看看嗎？」詹姆斯看見女兒對於那封情書沒有什麼興趣的樣子問。

「要嗎？我沒什麼興趣的說，DADA想看裡面的內容？」瑪莎很難得可以和詹姆斯獨處。

「我們一起看看吧！」詹姆斯笑笑的說著。

「好吧！」瑪莎沒有任何的意見。

史蒂夫和約瑟夫踏入家裡看見詹姆斯和瑪莎在看信件的樣子很疑惑，跟著坐在他們的旁邊一起看，看見信封約瑟夫才想起這是今天他拿給妹妹的情書，史蒂夫看見內容才知道是情書。

瑪莎很認真的把情書給看完，之後她拿起紅筆開始圈起裡面的錯字，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑到不行，約瑟夫只能搖頭，看樣子自己的同學是被瑪莎給拒絕。

「這傢伙想要追求瑪莎可要過我們這關啊！」史蒂夫看見女兒的動作笑到不行。

「這孩子真不及格啊！」詹姆斯抱著史蒂夫笑到不行。

「瑪莎真的對情話免疫，都是DADA老是對她說的關係。」約瑟夫看見這樣的情形搖頭。

「DADA說的情話還比他寫的還要好聽，每次說PAPA都會臉紅。」瑪莎寫完之後交給約瑟夫。

聽見女兒說的話史蒂夫和詹姆斯相視而笑，布魯克林的小王子說情話寫情書的方式可是很特別，這點只有他的愛人知道，史蒂夫才不會告訴其他人詹姆斯很愛寫情書給自己，甚至很愛對自己說情話。

看見兩位父親正在說情話的樣子約瑟夫只能搖頭，瑪莎很認真的拿了一張信紙回信，然後放入信封中拿給約瑟夫，讓兄長去把這封信給原本的主人，然後就窩在詹姆斯的懷裡不說話。

史蒂夫摸摸寶貝女兒的頭沒多說什麼，約瑟夫知道自己的同學被妹妹發好人卡，這也是料想到的事情，畢竟自己的妹妹還有一個外星人追求者，也有可能是她的未婚夫。

「巴克，我好久沒有收到你寫的情書，你要寫給我嗎？」史蒂夫輕輕的在詹姆斯的耳邊說。

「好，我今天晚上就寫給你，真是愛計較，臭豆芽。」詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話微笑的說著。

「巴克，你可不能這樣說，我可是你最寶貝的史蒂薇。」史蒂夫笑笑的說著。

「是啊！是啊！你一直都是我最寶貝的小豆芽。」詹姆斯拍掉史蒂夫偷吃豆腐的手。

史蒂夫有一個小盒子，裡面收著是詹姆斯寫給自己的信件，不管是情書還是家書都放在那裡面，這點詹姆斯也很清楚，只是他沒想到會保存這麼久，自己的一切史蒂夫都細心的保存著。

只要是詹姆斯的一切史蒂夫都會保存的很好，想要把所愛的人自然會保存的很好，不管是有形無形都會想要保存的好，史蒂夫相信詹姆斯也是這樣，只是會用不同的方式來保存。

當天晚上詹姆斯寫給史蒂夫一封文情並茂的情書，看見愛人寫給自己的情書史蒂夫會收藏好，看完之後收藏在盒子裡，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，睡前兩人深情的親吻對方才去睡覺。

「每個人看我是美國隊長，只有你知道我是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「那個布魯克林的小夥子可是需要我看著呢！」詹姆斯很清楚史蒂夫是怎樣個性的人。

「蠢蛋！」史蒂夫笑著說。

「混蛋！」詹姆斯露出好看的笑容。

「你是我的幸運女神。」史蒂夫喜歡抱著自己最愛的人。

「你永遠都是我的寶貝小豆芽。」詹姆斯主動親吻自己最愛的人。

相愛的兩人希望永遠不要分開，當初詹姆斯掉下火車時，史蒂夫真的不知道要怎樣才好，慶幸掉入山崖的詹姆斯還活著，被找到後緊急救治，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

看見自己最愛的人回到自己的身邊史蒂夫當然很開心，當詹姆斯睜開眼睛的那一刻他差點沒有哭出來，咆哮突擊隊的人看見這樣的情形都紛紛避開，才不想要看他們兩人放閃光。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯很慶幸軍隊不清楚他們兩人的戀情，秘密的戀情只有咆哮突擊隊裡面的人知曉，不同的人種不同的人，大家都心照不宣的當作不清楚，羅根甚至會幫他們兩人打掩護。

寫情書是他們的生活情趣之一，史蒂夫偶爾也會寫情書給詹姆斯，說的情話也不輸給自己的愛人，兩人之間把寫情書當情趣，也知道女兒也到了收情書的年紀，自然也不會多說什麼。

現在布魯克林的小王子只寫信給一個人，他只會寫給美國隊長，寫給他的愛人，收到情書後他們兩人都會好好的拒絕那些人，對他們來說只有對方才是最重要的人，情話是說給最愛的人聽，情書當然也是寫給自己最愛的人。END


	26. 母親(錘基)

芙麗嘉是阿斯加德的美麗神后，奧丁美麗的妻子，海拉、索爾和洛基的母親，兩位王子很喜歡自己的母親，有時候會摘先花朵送給她，有時候會陪伴在她的身邊聽她說故事，海拉也會用自己的方式來表達愛意。

如往常的索爾訓練完畢後會洗淨身子陪在芙麗嘉的身邊，擅長魔法的洛基常待在芙麗嘉的身邊，看著自己的母親和愛人，索爾的眼裡都是溫柔，阿斯加德的神后值得這樣美好的幸福。

看見自己的大兒子威風凜凜的走過來，芙麗嘉露出好看的笑容，小兒子今天陪在自己的身旁是那樣的溫馴，一家人和樂融融的樣子很美好，海拉也踏著自己的腳步走了過來。

「難得看見你們三個陪在我身邊。」芙麗嘉笑笑的說著。

「今天是母后您的生辰，自然要陪在您的身邊。」海拉拿出自己的禮物送給芙麗嘉。

「母后，生日快樂。」索爾也獻上自己的禮物和一個吻。

「謝謝你，海拉、索爾。」能夠收到兒女們的禮物芙麗嘉很開心。

洛基早在他們來之前就已經把自己的禮物給送出，對於小兒子的禮物芙麗嘉也很開心，畢竟是自己最寶貝的兒子送的禮物，三個孩子中芙麗嘉最疼的就是洛基，但也可以看得出來她對其他兩個孩子也很疼愛。

不過在阿斯嘉德的人民都很清楚神后芙麗嘉非常的疼愛二王子洛基，海拉和索爾也很清楚，即使他們兩人是芙麗嘉的親生孩子，洛基是奧丁從約頓海姆中撿回來的孩子，卻是神后最愛的孩子。

而且只有洛基最了解芙麗嘉的心思，有時候芙麗嘉會苦惱海拉和索爾老是不理解自己的心思，她還是知曉這兩個孩子很愛自己，會用不同的方式來表示自己真的很愛她。

「看到你們長大真好。」芙麗嘉對此很感慨。

「不久之後母后您就可以看到索爾和洛基結婚。」海拉對於兩位弟弟的婚禮很期待。

「呵呵，我還期待可以早點抱孫子呢！」芙麗嘉笑笑的告訴自己的寶貝女兒。

「母后，我和洛基的婚禮都還沒成呢！」索爾聽見母親說的話有點手足無措。

「哥哥，我們是否要聽母后的話早點生子呢！」洛基笑笑的和自家兄長問著。

「洛基，別跟著母后和海拉起鬨。」索爾臉紅的把弟弟抱在懷裡。

洛基笑笑的看著索爾，奧丁的確最進是要舉行他們的婚禮，相愛這麼多年的時間總算修成正果，索爾會永遠的待在洛基的身邊，不會因為他是霜巨人而不要他，他的弟弟就是這樣可愛。

芙麗嘉很開心索爾和洛基的感情很好，兩人感情很好的樣子自然會放心許多，冬棺和洛基被奧丁給帶回來，不管發生什麼事情洛基永遠都是他們的孩子，是索爾永遠的伴侶。

海拉也很喜歡洛基這位弟弟，比起索爾這個笨蛋弟弟，海拉更是喜歡洛基，他們兩人更像是親生姐弟，有時候索爾都會懷疑自己是被撿回來的孩子，反而他們才是正統的姐弟。

「海拉和洛基真像呢！」芙麗嘉看著海拉和洛基微笑的說著。

「母后，妳這樣說好像是我才是被撿回家的那個。」索爾聽見母親說的話苦笑。

「誰叫你太蠢，洛基才是我的寶貝弟弟。」海拉對於索爾這位弟弟根本是恨鐵不成鋼。

「姐姐，妳可不能這樣說，索爾還是有他的長處。」洛基看見這樣的情形還是幫索爾說話。

「洛基，你人真好。」索爾聽見洛基說的話很開心。

「別蠢了，你只是武力值比別人高，派你出征比較好，打不死。」洛基只是這樣告訴索爾。

聽見洛基說的話索爾馬上像一隻小狗哭喪著臉，芙麗嘉笑笑的看著這樣的情形，她什麼話都沒有說，索爾和洛基總是會鬥嘴，很可惜索爾永遠說不過洛基，但是他們兩人之間的感情，海拉總是會幫著洛基來數落索爾。

在阿斯嘉德當中索爾最怕的人就是海拉，每次看見海拉回來自己就會倒楣，連父親都不怕的索爾最怕的人竟然是自己的姐姐，不得不說海拉的武力值比索爾還要高，自然會被海拉打到爆。

每次海拉找索爾練手對方就怕的要死，洛基很喜歡和海拉欺負索爾的樣子，不過之後他會好好的安慰索爾，怎麼說洛基還是很崇拜海拉，有這樣的長姐可不是所有人都可以接受。

「海拉，妳可別太好戰，這樣會讓人傷腦筋。」芙麗嘉輕輕的說著。

「好的，母后。」海拉很喜歡芙麗嘉這位母親。

索爾和洛基看著眼前母女的互動沒有多說什麼，芙麗嘉和海拉是很親密的母女，等到以後海拉找到自己的伴侶也會把她帶來給芙麗嘉看看，雖然海拉和奧丁的感情不是很好，可是和芙麗嘉的感情很好。

索爾把洛基抱在懷裡什麼話都沒有說，現在他開始想像自己和洛基組成的家庭，以後會有幾個孩子，會是什麼樣的家庭，像奧丁與芙麗嘉這樣或者又是另外一種風格，索爾都會想像。

洛基握著索爾的手沒有多說什麼，他知道也開始想像自己和兄長一起組成的家庭，他們兩人很期待未來的日子，好不容易表白感情到現在準備步入禮堂，他們的感情更是穩定。

「想什麼？」索爾親吻洛基的臉頰。

「沒什麼。」洛基微笑的看著索爾。

「和母后在一起真的很美好。」索爾微笑的說著。

「是啊！真的很美好。」洛基喜歡這樣的日子。

未來的日子肯定會很美好，索爾和洛基很清楚未來的日子一定會像現在這樣美好，組成自己的家庭是很幸福的事情，芙麗嘉笑著看著這樣的一切，她喜歡這樣美好又幸福的是日子。END


	27. 慶祝(鐵椒)東尼生日賀文

5月29日苜蓿草(Clover)

花語：快樂

花占卜：您是個很有耐性的人，活潑而認真的性格，使您贏得朋友的信賴。在愛情路上，您會遇到一個性情與您相近的人，隨著戀愛的步伐，您的人生觀開始慢慢的改變，當然是變得愈來愈好。

花箴言：戀愛是令人變得成熟的良方妙藥。

摩根‧史塔克是東尼和小辣椒的寶貝女兒，這位可愛的小女孩前幾天在520畫了一張很不錯的全家福，想要拿給自己的父母親看，那張可是她親自去找史蒂夫幫忙，甚至也寫了一封信想要給父母親。

可惜那天父母親有事情，所以摩根沒有把禮物給送出去，那天沒來得及送的禮物就在東尼生日這天送了出去，看見禮物東尼真的很開心，小辣椒笑笑的看著他們父女之間的互動。

東尼生日這天一定會舉行派對，而且一定會要求史蒂夫和詹姆斯幫自己做芝士漢堡，以前小時候霍華德老是在自己的生日趕不回來，只是每次都會帶一個芝士漢堡來補償自己。

「今天是東尼的生日，我們被要求做芝士漢堡給他們吃。」史蒂夫苦笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「既然他要求我們也就做芝士漢堡給他們吃，相信摩根會很開心。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「說的也是呢！」史蒂夫笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「東尼有很多人愛呢！」詹姆斯看見孩子們留下的禮物微笑。

今年的派對東尼只想要低調進行，小辣椒看見這樣的情形當然很開心，每年陪東尼鬧她可是受不了，好在有了摩根之後自家丈夫收斂許多，不然自己肯定要傷腦筋。

生日派對上復仇者們都有過來慶生，每個人帶著自己的禮物來幫鋼鐵人東尼‧史塔克慶生，史蒂夫當然準備好許多芝士漢堡，詹姆斯一一發送給他們吃，彼得很開心可以參加史塔克的生日派對。

摩根很喜歡吃史蒂夫親手做的芝士漢堡，尤其是坐在詹姆斯的懷裡吃著漢堡更是喜歡，看見這樣的情形東尼吃醋很久，小辣椒看見這樣的情形苦笑，對於女兒東尼就是會這樣。

「東尼，你要的芝士漢堡。」史蒂夫把漢堡拿給東尼。

「史蒂夫叔叔，你告訴我，巴奇叔叔是不是很受女生歡迎，即使是小女孩。」東尼說出來的話有濃濃的醋味。

「是，除了瑪莎以外沒有能抵擋。」史蒂夫覺得大概只有自家女兒可以抵擋以外就沒人可以抵擋詹姆斯的魅力。

「真討厭。」東尼不爽的看著這樣的情形。

史蒂夫只是笑笑的把禮物拿給東尼，要他去陪陪小辣椒，已經長大結婚就該去陪陪自己的妻子，摩根想要和誰在一起就和誰在一起，收到禮物後東尼和小辣椒把東西給放好，打算等下派對過後再來拆。

今天是自己的生日可要好好的慶祝才可以，東尼知道自己老當益壯的父親又再次缺席自己的生日，但今年卻有準備好禮物給自己，有時候東尼會覺得自己根本是羅傑斯家的孩子，因為自己每年生日大多都是在羅傑斯家度過。

小辣椒拿了一杯牛奶陪在東尼的身邊，和他交往之後才知道丈夫的過去，這些過去變成現在的他，對此她沒有多說什麼，小辣椒覺得自己這一生最幸福的事情就是和丈夫結婚生下寶貝女兒。

「別吃醋了，巴奇很受到女性歡迎是很正常的事情。」小辣椒看見東尼的臉色笑笑的說。

「我哪有吃醋，我的小乖乖摩跟可是說愛我三千遍呢！」東尼雖然不太爽但是他知道寶貝女兒是很愛自己。

「當然很愛你，她本來要在520那天給你這幅畫，可是那天你不在家。」小辣椒把女兒的禮物拿給東尼。

「這孩子，我果然沒有白疼她。」看見女兒畫的全家福東尼很開心。

每個禮物東尼都好好拆開，和自己一起長大的兄姐們送的東西自然是自己喜歡的東西，信上難免會有點小抱怨，小辣椒看見那些信件的內容差點沒笑出來，只有在這時候可以好好虧自己的丈夫。

不得不說東尼對於這些東西總是會保存的很好，每次小辣椒幫他整理東西的時候會看見，自己的丈夫可是在大家的疼愛下長大的男人，能夠遇到他是一件很幸福的事情。

派對過後拆禮物時間摩根也跟在父母親身邊一起拆禮物，東尼把自己的寶貝女兒抱在懷裡，訴說自己真的很開心收到她的禮物，摩根聽見後非常的開心，看見父母親開心她也會很開心。

「寶貝，妳送我的禮物我很喜歡，我愛妳三千遍。」東尼開心的親吻女兒的臉頰。

「我也愛你三千遍，爸爸。」摩根是那樣的喜歡自己的父親。

「小姑娘，妳永遠都是我心中最寶貝的女兒。」東尼激動的把女兒親了又親。

「你也是我最愛的爸爸。」摩根很喜歡自己的父親。

東尼抱著寶貝女兒什麼話都沒有說，小辣椒看見這樣的情形微笑，他們家最小的寶貝孩子，自然會很疼愛這個孩子，當父親的人都很疼愛自己的寶貝女兒，摩根出生後東尼幾乎在照顧她。

小辣椒沒想到東尼會改變這麼多，似乎是想要彌補自己童年的不愉快，東尼的父母親很忙碌，他幾乎可以說是寄住在羅傑斯家，雖然很快樂可是對於親情的一切沒有彌補到自然會感到很失望，自然會這樣對摩根。

對於東尼很寵愛摩根小辣椒沒有多說什麼，她只希望丈夫可以陪在自己的身邊，女兒可以平安長大，她的願望只是這樣簡單，所以會對丈夫非常的寬容，加上今天是丈夫的生日，什麼話都不用說。

摩根畫的全家福肯定有史蒂夫的幫忙，那張全家福是東尼今年收到最好的禮物，小辣椒會把那張畫給裱框起來，掛在家裡的某個角落，讓大家都可以看到那一幅漂亮的全家福。END


	28. 不死之身(狼隊)

金鋼狼羅根本身擁有強大的治癒因子，因此幾乎可以說是不死之身，移植他的自癒因子的死侍也變的跟他一樣，這樣強大的自癒因子除了到自己老死之外，壽命可以說是永生。

獨眼龍史考特很清楚這件事情，由於羅根和X教授的關係，有時候X戰警會幫忙神盾局的人，而羅根和美國隊長、冬日戰士很早就已經認識，是咆哮突襲隊的人，只要美國隊長呼喚他們就會出任務。

今天又是神盾局委託的任務，和其他超級英雄一起出任務，史考特會用自己的能力解決這些惱人的任務，羅根當然是用自己的爪子解決那些外星人，不過不小心被射傷，只為了要幫夥伴擋子彈。

「嘖！這傢伙真難纏。」羅根直接用刀子砍了下去。

「小叔叔，你受傷了？」娜塔莎看見這樣的情形問。

「不礙事，等下就會恢復。」羅根把武士刀收入刀鞘中。

「還是清理一下傷口會比較好，即使你的恢復能力很好。」娜塔莎看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「史蒂夫，不要給我仗著有血清就亂來！」巴奇吼伴侶的聲音大家都聽見。

「我沒有啊！巴克。」史蒂夫一秒就恢復成布魯克林的小夥子。

史考特看見羅根的傷口後臉色就變得很差，簡單的清理過後就發現他的傷口已經癒合差不多，只是史考特的臉色還是很不好，羅根看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，回到復仇者大廈後各自回去自己的房間休息。

疲累的羅根看到床就已經躺下去，史考特看見這樣的情形很想痛打對方，他知道剛剛羅根不是故意的，是需要幫隊友擋下那個攻擊，可是看見他受傷的樣子自己真的很不舒服。

這也是為什麼詹姆斯會吼史蒂夫的關係，既然對方已經睡著了自己也不好吵醒對方，去客廳看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯待在那邊靠在一起休息，似乎是沒有打算回去自己的房間。

「史考特，怎麼了？」感受到有人來的腳步聲，詹姆斯抬起頭來看。

「我可以和你聊聊嗎？巴奇。」史考特已經不知道要怎樣才好。

「坐下來聊吧！」詹姆斯讓史蒂夫躺在自己的腿上睡覺。

「這樣不會吵醒史蒂夫？」史考特很擔心這件事。

「別擔心，史蒂夫不會被吵醒，這幾天他累壞了。」詹姆斯拿了一杯果汁給史考特。

「謝謝。」史考特乖乖的接下果汁。

史考特把自己的苦惱告訴詹姆斯，詹姆斯只是笑笑的聽著沒有多說什麼，這個煩惱是情侶之間當然也會有，自己和史蒂夫當然也有這樣的煩惱，羅根的體質本來就是很特殊，擁有不死之身的他難免會比較衝動。

詹姆斯會好好的開導史考特，畢竟自己和羅根認識比較久，咆哮突擊隊除了羅根以外其他人都有打厄金博士的血清，有很多時候都是羅根在幫大家擋子彈，詹姆斯還記得當年羅根的妻子為了這件事情氣的要死。

有了詹姆斯的勸導之後史考特稍微想開，他走回房間什麼話都沒有說，對於羅根只是想要嘆氣，或許自己太像小孩子的關係才會讓對方這樣，年紀相差這麼多溝通總是有點小問題。

「你又在亂想什麼？」羅根醒了過來後看見史考特的臉色有點無奈。

「你怎麼都不替自己想想，幫人擋下攻擊也不怕我會生氣。」史考特很努力的說出這句話。

「你是怕我忘了你？」羅根伸出手摸著史考特的臉。

「是，我怕你會痛到忘記我，忘了我們的一切。」史考特自己正在生悶氣的表達自己的意見。

「你是我最重要的人，我不會忘記。」羅根主動親吻對方。

親吻過後史考特想要說什麼可是又不知道要怎麼說，他其實很忌妒羅根的妻子，這麼多年的時間他都一直記得她，而自己是否會被他給記住都不知道，這也是為什麼史考特會吃醋的原因。

雖然說跟一個已經過世的人吃醋有什麼好計較的，如果不是因為羅根的妻子是因為外力過世的話，她現在肯定是陪在羅根的身邊，神族擁有漫長的生命，自然可以陪在他的身邊。

看見史考特的臉上的表情羅根大概知道眼前的人肯定又在亂想，過世的妻子的確是沒有人可以取代她的地位，但是眼前的人在自己的內心當中地位又不是那樣的相同。

「就算我是不死之身，我也需要人陪伴，你是我的愛人，我會一直記住你。」羅根很認真的告訴史考特。

「混蛋！就算你是不死之身，也不可以這樣衝動，你受傷我會擔心。」史考特大聲的吼回去。

「看樣子巴奇那傢伙肯定勸你很多，而且順便爆我很多的料。」羅根怎麼會不知道好友的個性。

「你知道就好，少在那邊囉嗦，反正不准給我受傷！」史考特不爽的告訴羅根。

羅根沒有多說什麼只是把自己的愛人抱在懷裡，史考特說的話很久以前也有人跟他說過，自己肯定要小心一點，不能仗著自己的不死之身這樣衝動，他所愛的人一定會傷心難過。

只是沒有人知道羅根對於自己有不死之身非常困擾，因為不能陪自己所愛的人同生共死，逝去的妻子在自己的心中刻下痕跡，史考特當然也是這樣，眼前的人是自己的愛人，但他只是普通人，可以陪自己多久他也不知道。

這時候羅根就很不喜歡自己的不死之身，甚至很厭惡這個身體，他不知道以後少了史考特自己是否可以輕易的度過，不管怎樣還是要好好的珍惜自己最愛的人，好好的珍惜他們兩人的感情。

疲累的羅根乾脆抱著史考特睡覺，其他的事情他不想要去想太多，從今爾後自己在任務中要小心一點，不然的話愛人肯定會很生氣，有了自己最愛的人想要陪在他身邊，可就要好好的保護好自己的生命，即使有不死之身也是一樣。END


	29. 下午茶時間(盾冬)史蒂夫生日賀文

7月4日紫木蘭(LilyMagnolia)

花語：自然戀愛

花占卜：您有高貴美麗的氣質，有點任性，有時會意氣用事，只憑一時衝動談戀愛。您喜歡明確的愛情，要愛就要表白，躲躲藏藏的暗戀或是拖拖拉拉的糾纏並不適合您，記住，只有神聖的愛情能為您帶來幸福。

花箴言：憑一時之氣的戀愛，都是愛情的犧牲品。

七月四號是美國的國慶日，也是美國隊長史蒂夫的生日，這天身為美國隊長的他不免需要去和全體軍人說話，把自己演講的內容告訴所有的美國人，或者說告訴三軍裡面的軍人。

他的助手也是他的伴侶詹姆斯會跟著他一起去演講，成為復仇者那麼多年的時間，史蒂夫還是會在這天演講，而今年特別不一樣的是，他們的總統在今日國慶日選擇閱兵，利用閱兵大典告訴全世界說美國的國力有多麼的強大。

還任職在軍隊中已經成為將軍的史蒂夫就要好好的對所有的軍人訓話一般，激勵人心的演講大家都很喜歡聽，詹姆斯總是站在他的身後偷笑，相信兒女們也在今天會聽著史蒂夫的演講，不過內心可能會偷笑。

「隊長，您的演講真的好激勵人心。」身為美國隊長的粉絲寇森是那樣的喜歡聽史蒂夫的演講。

「謝謝你，寇森。」史蒂夫微笑的看著眼前的人。

「隊長，您接下來有什麼打算，今天也是您的生日，生日快樂。」寇森好奇的問著史蒂夫。

「謝謝，這麼嘛！我想和巴奇一起喝個下午茶。」看見愛人已經在等自己的樣子史蒂夫微笑。

「好的，那我就不打擾您了。」寇森聽見史蒂夫的安排後馬上離開。

「史蒂薇，走，我們去喝下午茶吧！」詹姆斯看見寇森離開後走上前告訴史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫當然很樂意和愛人一起喝下午茶。

今天不僅僅是自己的生日也是和家人聚在一起的日子，自從兩個兒女大了之後各自有家庭，大家聚在一起的時間就變少了，儘管有小女兒相伴在身邊，史蒂夫和詹姆斯還是不甘寂寞的要孩子們每個月都要和父母親相聚。

好幾年前史蒂夫和詹姆斯就從布魯克林搬到史塔克大廈居住，但是還保留著布魯克林的小房子，偶爾回去打掃住在那裏幾天，住在史塔克大廈的好處就是不用老是奔波神盾局，距離也比較近。

後來復仇者聯盟成立之後，在史塔克大廈中讓所有的復仇者在這裡都有屬於自己的房間，每個人有各自的任務要處理，不過他們在其他地方還是有個自己安身立命的家，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然也不例外。

咆哮突擊隊的各位也轉任神盾局服務，沒出任務的時候他們就做著自己當年退休後想要做的工作，和自己的另外一半過著美滿的生活，有任務的時候一起集合出去解決任務。

「杜根說今天是你的生日，所以大家都放假，禮物已經放好在我們家了。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「看樣子今天回去後肯定會被禮物給淹沒。」史蒂夫已經可以想像到自己會收到很多的禮物。

「娜特說今天讓我們單獨相處一天，她會照顧貝琪，約瑟夫和瑪莎把禮物放在家裡，包含我們的孫子、孫女們的份。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「巴奇，那我的禮物呢？」史蒂夫和詹姆斯撒嬌要禮物。

「等等回家你就知道，現在陪我去吃下午茶。」詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話微笑。

「好吧！」史蒂夫會耐心等待。

來到咖啡店他們兩人一起喝下午茶，史蒂夫喜歡陪詹姆斯一起喝下午茶，只要有時間他們就會一起喝下午茶，偶爾小女兒貝琪會陪在他們的身邊，又或許看看約瑟夫或是瑪莎有沒有空閒，也會一直陪著他們一起喝下午茶。

今天是史蒂夫的生日，下午茶時間當然要好好的享受一下，詹姆斯覺得愛人的生日真的很剛好，沒想到是美國的國慶日，在這個日子誕生不知道該說什麼，有時候人家以為是軍隊故意這樣做，沒想到竟然是真的。

每次看見他們兩人會發現他們的身邊老是冒出粉紅泡泡，史蒂夫和詹姆斯甜蜜的樣子總是會讓人覺得很閃，不小心會閃瞎其他人的眼睛，所以看見他們兩人膩在一起的時候，大家都會閃開。

「史蒂夫，生日快樂。」詹姆斯微笑的親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「謝謝你，巴奇。」史蒂夫很高興可以收到愛人的祝福。

「雖然我過十二點的時候已經說過一次，但是現在我還是想再說一次。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「每年生日你都是第一個祝福我的，巴奇，我真愛你。」史蒂夫喜歡和詹姆斯度過每一個生日。

「我的生日也是你第一個祝福我。」詹姆斯真的很喜歡史蒂夫。

「因為你是我的巴奇。」史蒂夫是那樣的喜歡詹姆斯。

雖然自己的小史蒂薇不小心變大，但是詹姆斯知道史蒂夫還是跟以前一樣，愛自己的心永遠不改變，早在同性婚姻通過之後，史蒂夫馬上帶著自己去登記結婚，這點讓詹姆斯很訝異。

而且他們的結婚紀念日是定在春天，定在他們認識的那一天，那是多麼有意義的日子，詹姆斯知道史蒂夫是故意這樣做，相伴那麼多年的時間他怎麼會不了解自己的愛人。

回到家史蒂夫果然被禮物給淹沒，詹姆斯陪著自己最愛的人一起拆禮物，兩人開心的拆著禮物微笑的討論，能夠收到這麼多的禮物讓史蒂夫覺得自己被許多人愛著，詹姆斯也清楚自己的愛人有多麼受人歡迎。

全部的禮物拆完之後史蒂夫有些哭笑不得，不過還是很高興可以收到大家的禮物，這時候詹姆斯把自己的禮物拿出來，看見自己愛人送的禮物史蒂夫很開心，把愛人抱在懷裡親吻著，今年又是和詹姆斯度過的一年，對他們來說是很幸福的事情，史蒂夫很喜歡詹姆斯送的禮物。END


End file.
